Nadie dijo que sería fácil
by RG1998
Summary: Después de siete años del nacimiento de Rachel, Kyle y Cartman ya están casados y son una familia feliz. Pero, Stan, el padre biológico de la niña, finalmente logra volver, sin saber que todo ha cambiado. Tendrá que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que Kyle ya no está enamorado de él, y lograr ganarse el cariño de quien, después de todo, es su hija. Continuación de mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, como sospechaban, apesto con los títulos, este se me ocurrió a las tres de la mañana (?) Aún así, gracias a todos los querubines que contribuyeron a la noble causa de sugerir nombres, se los quiere. Bueno, en caso de que no hayan leído el resumen (¿por qué no leen el resumen?:( okno) esto es una secuela de mi primer fic, así que si no lo leyeron, no van a entender absolutamente nada. A lo que voy es, no sean flojos y léanlo :( En fin, yo super orgasmeada de toda la atención que recibió esa idiotez basada en una idea que no iba a salir de mi cabeza hasta que la viera convertida en fanfic. Así que primero y principal, gracias, de nuevo. Soy muy cursi. Bleh, como sea, vamos a lo que nos compete (?) Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

—Rachel, tu familia es extraña.—dijo una niña, sentándose en un banco cercano.

Rachel, que ahora tenía siete años, estaba bastante acostumbrada a que la gente dijera cosas como esas, y no podía importarle menos. Es cierto que, tal vez a otra persona de su edad, eso le afectaría, pero ella era más madura y se daba cuenta de cosas que los demás niños ignoraban. Le resultaba divertido observar como, en cada navidad, sus padres hacían un esfuerzo sobre-humano intentando poner los obsequios debajo del árbol sin que los viera. Ella misma se dio cuenta de que Cartman no era su padre biológico, poco tiempo después de que aprendió a hablar, a edad temprana. Algunas personas la llamarían superdotada, y era por eso que estaba un año adelantada en la escuela. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase, que sólo se dedicaban a molestar y discriminar gente por motivos sin sentido, pensaron que podrían aprovecharse de eso, pero Rachel nunca dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima, así que si no les contestaba con palabras que ninguna niña de siete años debería conocer, los ignoraba de una manera admirable.

—¡Dije que tu familia es extraña!—repitió la pequeña que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Extraña?—preguntó sinceramente, levantando la vista del libro que sostenía.

—Sí.—

—¿Por qué dices que es extraña?—

—Tu mamá es un hombre, eso es extraño. Las mamás son mujeres, los hombres son los papás.—

—Chúpame las tetas, Tracy.—regresó su atención al libro.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Dije: chúpame las tetas, Tracy.—

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?—

—No. También podría decir que, el hecho de que mi mamá sea un hombre puede ser extraño, pero sería peor que mi papá le pusiera los cuernos con la sirvienta, como hacen ciertos papás...—sonrió.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!—

—Pregúntale a tu papá.—

—¡Mi papá no hace eso!—

—Eso es lo que tu crees.—

—¡Ni siquiera tenemos sirvienta!—

—No que tú sepas.—

—Y-yo... ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! ¡De todos modos tu familia es extraña!—

—Chúpame las tetas, Tracy.—

—¡Eres una tonta, Rachel!—se fue, enojada.

—Imbécil...—río, en voz baja.

Poco tiempo después, la maestra se le acercó, parecía estar al borde de la furia.

—Rachel, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Tracy?—le preguntó, seriamente.

—Waaaaa...—comenzó a llorar.

—¿Q-qué pasa?—se alarmó un poco, y suavizó el tono, tratando de calmarla.

—M-maestra, Tracy me dijo que mi familia es extraña...—sollozó.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué?—

—D-dice que no es normal que mi mamá sea un hombre, que las familias no son así.—

—Oh, cariño, muchas familias son así. Está perfectamente bien, no tienes por qué llorar.—

—Pero es que... ¡Mi familia no es extraña!—

—Por supuesto que no. Tranquila, vamos al baño a lavarte la cara, ¿te parece?—

—E-está bien.—trató de calmarse.

La maestra le tomó la mano a Rachel y la sacó del salón, para acompañarla a limpiarse las lágrimas. Demás está decir que no estaba para nada afectada por lo que Tracy dijo, y antes de abandonar la sala, se volvió hacia atrás disimuladamente y le dedicó la más amplia de las sonrisas triunfantes. Esas cosas pasaban bastante seguido, y era sorprendente que algunos de sus compañeros insistieran en seguir molestándola.

* * *

Kyle caminaba rápidamente rumbo a la escuela de su hija. Rara vez podía llegar a tiempo para recogerla, pero se esforzaba mucho para lograrlo, y por si no era así, Berta, la enfermera que conoció cuando dio a luz quien se había convertido en amiga de la familia, siempre iba a la escuela también. Finalmente, llegó al edificio, y se recargó en un muro para esperar que sonara la campana, ya que aún faltaban unos pocos minutos. Comenzó a mirar el reloj, mientras suspiraba. Después, dirigió la mirada a la calle y la acera de enfrente, observando los autos y la gente pasar. Fue entonces cuando, luego de que un autobús que había parado en el semáforo siguiera su rumbo, dejándolo ver, otra vez, hacia el otro lado, divisó algo que le llamó la atención. Una persona que parecía tener su misma edad, caminando hacia la esquina para poder cruzar. Era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, le recordaba bastante a Rachel, salvo que su cabello era corto y para nada rizado. Y fue ahí donde cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, era alguien que conocía muy bien. Había cambiado por el paso de los años, sin embargo, ya no le cabía ninguna duda. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo como el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él. No sabía que hacer, porque en realidad jamás había pensado que haría en esa situación si algún día llegaba a darse. Esperó que un milagro pasara, permitiéndole volverse invisible por un momento, pero, claramente, eso no fue lo que sucedió. El tipo cruzó la calle, y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, la voz llegó.

—¿Kyle? ¿Eres tú?—escuchó, mientras sentía que alguien se paraba ante él, por lo cual levantó la vista.—¡Sí que lo eres!—

—¿D-disculpa?—trató de hacerse el tonto, rezando a todos los santos por que funcionara.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?—

—No lo creo...—mintió.

—S-soy Stan.—aclaró, algo decepcionado, pero notoriamente feliz.

—Oh, vaya...—realmente no sabía qué decir.—¿C-cómo has estado?—

—Bien, supongo. Pasé muchos años viajando, porque mis padres quisieron recorrer el mundo, y todo eso. Después empecé a trabajar y a ahorrar para volver a South Park. Fuera de eso, no he hecho mucho más.—

—Ah, ya veo.—

—¿Y tú?—

—Bueno, esa noche en la que le dijimos a nuestros padres sobre... ya sabes, los míos me echaron de mi casa.—

—Oh, Dios mío...—

—Sí. Luego, como no tenía a donde ir, me quedé en casa de... un amigo.—

—Ajam.—

—El caso es que... Me volví a enamorar, ¿sabes?—

—Ah...—sintió como su corazón se quebraba un poco, pero trató de disimularlo lo más posible. Pasó saliva.—Bueno, eso está muy bien, ¿no? Osea, siempre te dije que, si algún día algo llegaba a separarnos, me gustaría que encontrases el amor de nuevo con otra persona, ¿recuerdas? T-todo está perfecto.—

—Me alegra que pienses eso, porque...—levanto su mano izquierda y movió el dedo anular, donde tenía el anillo.

—¿T-te casaste?—

—Sí.—

—¿Hace cuanto?—

—Cuatro años.—

—E-estoy feliz por ti... por ustedes.**—**

—Gracias.—

—Y... ¿cómo es él?—

—Lo conoces.—

—¿Lo conozco?—

—Así es.—

—Cielos, estoy un poco bloqueado, porque no me imagino quién podrá ser.—se rascó la cabeza.—¿Me dices?—

—Es...—tomó aire y lo expulsó en un suspiro—Es C...—

—¡Mamá, viniste a buscarme!—se escuchó una voz entusiasmada saliendo del portón de la escuela.

La atmósfera de la conversación se sentía tan densa, que ni siquiera oyeron la campana de salida ni se percataron de todos los niños que corrían para encontrarse con sus padres. Ahora, Rachel estaba parada frente a ellos, con una sonrisa amplia, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

—H-hola, cariño.—dijo Kyle, nerviosamente, mientras se agachaba para darle un abrazo y un beso.

—Pensé que no ibas a llegar y Berta iba a pasar a recogerme.—

—Bueno, salí antes del trabajo, así que pude venir a tiempo.—aclaró, antes de darse cuenta de que Stan estaba allí, viendo a su niña por primera vez. Entonces, se paró, y trató de sonreír.—Ella es mi hija Rachel.—

—Oh, entiendo.—se inclinó para quedar frente a frente con ella.—Hola.—

—Hola.—correspondió el saludo, sin comprender por qué la miraba como si fuera la cosa más sorprendente y maravillosa del mundo.

—Qué hermosa eres.—

—Señor, no se ofenda, pero, ¿es usted pedófilo?—dijo de repente.

—¿Qué? ¡N-no, para nada! Sólo era un comentario, disculpa.—aclaró rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ah, de acuerdo...—

—Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido?—trató de sacar tema de conversación.

—Escuche, lo siento, pero mi mamá no me deja hablar con desconocidos. Así que si no nos presentamos formalmente, la charla se termina aquí.—

—Oh, bueno...—

—Yo también odio la burocracia verbal, pero reglas son reglas.—

—No, tienes razón.—extendió su mano hacia ella.—Stan Marsh.—

—Rachel Cartman, para servirle.—contestó, aceptando el saludo.

—¿C-Cartman dices?—quitó la mano de golpe y se quedó congelado.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?—preguntó, sinceramente confundida.

Stan se paró torpemente para volver a quedar a su altura normal, y miró a Kyle, quien lucía más que preocupado.

—Kyle, ¿Cartman?—le dijo, sin haber salido del shock inicial.

—S-sí.—asintió, casi sin voz.

—E-es curioso, porque ese era justamente el apellido de aquel gordo idiota, racista, antisemita y homofóbico que te ha molestado desde que eramos niños.—se río, nervioso, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era una coincidencia, y no se trataba de la misma persona.—Q-qué mundo lleno de casualidades, ¿no?—

—Ajam...—frotó sus pulgares, sin hacer contacto visual.

Entonces, como caída del cielo, Berta llegó, y Rachel corrió a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, princesa?—sonrió la mujer, abrazándola.

—Bien. Hoy Tracy empezó a decir pendejadas como siempre, y yo le dije "Chúpame las tetas", y quiso hacer una escena de eso, pero todo se volvió contra ella. Eso le enseñará a esa perra quien manda.—dijo, felizmente.

—¡Rachel, no hables así!—la regañó Kyle.

—Tranquilo, mamá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes arena en la...—

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo o te castigo!—

—Está bien, lo siento.—se disculpó.—Hoy sí que tiene arena en su vagina.—le susurró a quien la cargaba.

—Stan, te presento a Berta. La conocí en el hospital cuando Rachel nació.—explicó.

—Oh, ¿t-tú eres Stan?—dijo Berta, visiblemente sorprendida y algo preocupada.—Mucho gusto.—

—Igualmente.—contestó el aludido.

—Kyle, ¿quieres que me lleve a la niña a mi casa por un rato? Puedo hacerle unas galletas, o un pastel...—ofreció, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y de que probablemente tendrían que hablar a solas.

—A-agradecería mucho eso.—respondió el pelirrojo.

—Genial. Vámonos, linda.—bajó a Rachel, le tomó la mano y se la llevó.

—S-Stan, yo... Tengo algo que decirte.—empezó, dirigiéndose de vuelta al otro.

—T-te escucho.—susurró, ya se imaginaba por donde iban las cosas.

—El caso es que...—pasó saliva.—Me casé con Eric Cartman.—

* * *

**SITUACIONES INCÓMODAS EVERYWHERE! okno ._. El capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que suelo hacer los capítulos, pero, eso es bueno, ¿verdad? En fin, como siempre, quiero reviews. Salutaciones (?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuanto amor en las reviews :3 Vale, que como ya saben soy adicta a escribir, entonces actualizo más rápido de lo que una persona saludable lo haría xD! Bleh, espero que les guste ^_^**

* * *

Stan quedó, literalmente, congelado. A penas podía pestañear. Kyle le preguntó si quería que fueran a su casa para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, y él solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión. Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la casa y entraron. Las paredes de la sala estaban, prácticamente, tapizadas de fotografías familiares. Una era del primer cumpleaños de Rachel, Cartman estaba acercando la mano al pastel para tratar de meter el dedo, Kyle estaba tomándole el brazo intentando alejarlo y ella le golpeaba la cabeza con su sonajero, mientras Kenny y Butters se reían de la escena. Después, había otra del comedor, el piso brillaba de limpio, salvo por algunas manchas de lodo esparcidas por allí. Cartman y Rachel estaban totalmente sucios, corriendo mientras reían y simulaban pistolas con los dedos, mientras que Kyle sostenía un trapeador y miraba a la cámara con cara de pocos amigos. Habían algunas de Rachel a los dos años, en una, salía sentada en su silla para el auto, entre Kenny y Butters, cuyo vientre se veía algo más grande de lo normal. Luego, una foto de la boda, Cartman estaba cargando a Kyle, pero no de la manera convencional, sino que más bien parecía que llevaba un costal de papas sobre el hombro. Rachel se veía preciosa, con un vestido rosa algo manchado por pastel y una tiara adornándole el cabello rizado. Kenny sostenía una bebé en brazos, aunque Butters no salía en esa foto. La última que Stan alcanzó a mirar a simple vista y rápidamente, fue una de Rachel sosteniendo un libro debajo del brazo, mientras usaba el otro para abrazar a otra niña. Era un poco más baja que ella y parecía un par de años menor, tenía cabello largo y rubio, y unos increíbles ojos azules. Luego de tomarse unos segundos para mirar todas esas fotos mientras Kyle cerraba la puerta, finalmente volvió a la realidad.

—Mira, yo...—empezó el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Con Cartman?!—gritó de repente, después de haber pasado minutos conteniéndose.

—Stan, escúchame...—

—¿Cómo carajo pudiste casarte con él?—

—Siempre has dicho que te gustaría que encontrase a alguien.—

—P-pero, él no es alguien... ¡Él es él!—

—Por favor, trata de entender.—

—¿En verdad se casaron? ¡La gente no se casa con Cartman, Kyle!—

—Claro que no lo hacen, ya está casado conmigo.—rodó los ojos.

—¡Sabes lo que quise decir!—comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—¿Te drogó? Puedes decírmelo, si te drogó puedes confiar en mí...—

—Es imposible que yo lleve siete años drogado sin darme cuenta.—

—¿No eran cuatro?—

—De casados sí. Pero llevamos juntos siete años.—

—Kyle, ¿por qué?—

—Um, ¿porque estamos enamorados quizás?—

—Cartman te ha molestado y discriminado desde que éramos niños. Te contagió de sida, trató de matarte, y la lista de estupideces que te hizo sigue. ¿Cómo puede ser que se hayan enamorado? ¿Cómo pasó esto?—

—Cuando mis padres me echaron de mi casa por mi embarazo, tuve que ir a pedirle que me dejara quedarme en la suya porque no tenía otra opción. Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso. Su madre lo había abandonado por irse con un tipo, y él se esforzaba en disimularlo, pero estaba muy vulnerable. Empezamos a llevarnos mejor, incluso me convenció de tener a Rachel porque pensaba abortarla. Me defendió cuando todos me trataban como si fuera un monstruo. Después yo, como soy un imbécil, decidí ir a quedarme en casa de Kenny y dejarlo solo. Las cosas empeoraron, se metió en las drogas y el alcohol. Una noche, Butters me llamó porque tenía una sobredosis de heroína. Fui hasta allí, realmente estaba muy mal, le hice compañía un rato y me dijo que quería besarme. Comencé a hablar solo sobre por qué no podíamos hacer eso, pero él se quedó dormido y yo me acosté a su lado en la cama. Al otro día, fui yo quien sacó el tema otra vez, me dijo que yo le gustaba y nos besamos. Volví a mudarme a su casa, tuvimos altos y bajos, él me salvó de que Wendy me generara un aborto golpeándome en la panza, nos peleamos de nuevo, intentó suicidarse y volví con él. Pasó el tiempo, Rachel nació y comenzamos a ser una familia feliz. Cuando cumplimos 18 años decidimos casarnos y a los 19 lo hicimos definitivamente. El resto es historia. Esa es la versión resumida.—

—Carajo...—no tenía nada más que decir en ese momento, así que se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Sé lo que piensas, pero en verdad ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es el mismo idiota que conocimos.—se le acercó.

—¡Judío, ábreme la puta puerta! Estas llaves son una mierda...—se escuchó desde afuera.

—No lo es normalmente...—se corrigió, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a Cartman.

—Oye, ¿sabes lo que me gustaría cenar hoy? Spagetti...—empezó a hablar, mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en el sofá—¿Y tú eres?—

—H-hola, Cartman. ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo...—respondió algo tímido—Soy Stan.—

—Lo siento pero tienes que irte.—dijo, agarrándolo del brazo, haciendo que se levantara y se dirigiera hacia la salida.

—Espera, por favor. Yo sólo quería...—

—Querías nada. Largo de mi casa, por favor, deja a Kahl en paz.—

—Sé que Kyle y tú están casados, respetaré eso. Pero Rachel es mi...—

—¡Rachel no tiene nada que ver contigo! Es hija de Kahl y mía, nada más.—

—Por favor, Cartman. Necesito...—

—Si alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo, sólo no vuelvas a pisar mi casa en lo que te queda de vida, hippie.—se preparó para cerrar la puerta, pero Stan la detuvo con el pie.

—No pienso quitarte a tu familia. Por lo que he visto, eres para Rachel lo que yo jamás seré, y para Kyle lo que yo nunca volveré a ser. Ellos te aman, y no quiero destruir eso, creo que no podría aunque tratara. Pero, por mucho que eso pueda doler, yo soy el padre de...—

—Yo soy su padre.—entró rápidamente, fue a la habitación y regresó con un papel en la mano.—¿Ves esto? Es su partida de nacimiento. "Rachel Cartman Broflovsky. Hija de Kyle Broflovsky y Eric Cartman". Yo soy Eric Cartman, es mi hija y soy su padre. ¿Entendido?—

—Lo entiendo. Pero biológicamente...—

—La biología puede chuparme las bolas. Soy el único padre que ella ha conocido, y eso es lo que importa.—

—Lo único que quiero es...—intentó decir, con las lágrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¡Lo único que quieres es complicar las cosas!—le gritó—Los tres estamos bien, somos felices juntos. ¿Crees que eres indispensable para ellos? No, han estado perfectamente bien sin ti y conmigo durante siete putos años. No te necesitaron antes y no te necesitan ahora. No estuviste cuando le salió su primer diente, no estuviste cuando dijo su primera palabra, cuando aprendió a caminar o cuando cumplió su primer año. No estuviste cuando la llevamos a la playa por primera vez, cuando tuvo su primer día de escuela o cuando le enseñamos a andar en bicicleta. ¿Crees que puedes remediar siete años de ausencia con sólo aparecer y decir "Oh, mírenme, soy el que puso el espermatozoide, así que debe haber pasado toda su jodida vida pensando en mí"? Lo siento, hippie, pero las cosas no son así. Por favor, aléjate, aquí no le haces falta a nadie.—

—Está bien, Cartman, tienes razón.—comenzó a llorar sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo—No puedo cambiar lo que pasó, ni pretender arreglar las cosas por arte de magia. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo no me fui porque quisiera, mis padres me obligaron, y teniendo sólo 16 años no podía hacer nada. Nunca dejé a Kyle solo en el embarazo porque quisiera, jamás haría eso. Pregúntale, y te dirá que una de las cosas de las que no sería capaz, sería no hacerme cargo de un hijo. Me hubiera quedado de haber tenido otra opción. Rachel es tu hija, no pienso negarlo, porque es la verdad. No regresé porque quisiera ser un rompe-hogares o porque fuera a luchar por la custodia o algo por el estilo, eso no tendría sentido y yo no soy así. Sólo quiero conocer a mi sangre, al menos tengo derecho a eso, ¿no? No necesito que me vea como un padre, porque está claro que ya tiene uno. Lo único que busco es caerle bien, que me quiera, si es posible, y aunque no hay manera de compensar siete años, por lo menos quiero estar allí por los que quedan. De cualquier modo, si no estás de acuerdo, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...—

Cartman se giró para mirar a Kyle, que estaba observando todo desde el sofá, preocupado. Luego, se volvió a Stan y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, hippie. Si eso significa tanto para ti...—abrió la puerta y le indicó que podía pasar.

—Gracias, de verdad.—se limpió las lágrimas, entrando a la casa, pero Cartman le tomó el brazo para detenerlo.

—Te acercas al culo de mi judío, y no tendré piedad contigo y todo lo que amas en este mundo.—le susurró, antes de dejarlo ir.

—B-bueno.—tragó en seco.

—Bien, ¿ya puedo llamar a Berta para decirle que traiga a Rachel?—dijo Kyle, viendo que las cosas se habían calmado.

—Sí.—respondieron al unísono.

Entonces, el pelirrojo sacó su celular, marcó el número y esperó. Realmente no sabían como la niña iba a reaccionar. El tema de conocer a su verdadero padre jamás le importó mucho, y aunque era cierto que era muy madura, no sabían como podría actuar en una sensación así. Sólo quedaba desearse suerte a sí mismos.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Ya en el próximo capítulo Rachel va a hablar detenidamente con Stan. Joder, quiero ver más de esa niña, en serio, ya la adoro :') En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El momento de la verdad. Rachel va a saber que Stan es su padre. En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

—Rachel, tenemos algo importante que decirte.—empezó Kyle, mirando a su hija, que ya estaba sentada en el sofá, comiendo galletas.

La espera hasta que regresara a casa pareció eterna. Ni bien llegó, entró a la cocina sin decir nada para buscar comida, y volvió a la sala para ver televisión. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de si se había dado cuenta de que Stan estaba allí o no.

—Me rehúso a tener un hermanito.—respondió ella.

—No, tranquila, no es eso.—se apresuró a corregir.

—¿Se van a divorciar?—

—Tampoco.—

—¿Nos vamos a mudar?—

—¿Podrías dejar de suponer cosas y dejarme hablar?—comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Está bien, lo siento mamá.—dejó la bolsa de galletas sobre la mesa de café y se cruzó de brazos—¿Qué querías decirme?—

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeña y me preguntaste porque no te parecías a tu papá?—

—Sí.—miró a Cartman, que se veía algo triste, y le sonrió cálidamente—Pero a mí no me importa eso. No me interesa si no es nada biológico, me alegro de que sea parte de mi familia.—

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿nunca quisiste saber quien era tu verdadero padre?—

—Eric es mi verdadero padre.—

—Cariño...—

—¿Por qué necesito a otro, que lo único que hizo fue metertela sin condón?—

—¡Rachel, no hables así!—

—¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Por qué crees que nunca me importó saber nada sobre ese idiota? ¡No es mi padre y no lo quiero!—

Stan no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar. Rachel no entendía qué le pasaba, así que lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo siento mucho!—trató de secarse las lágrimas.—Nunca quise que esto pasara, no fue mi culpa.—

—Mamá...—la niña observó a Kyle, como si esperara una explicación.

—C-cielo... Es él.—no sabía qué más decirle.—Stan es tu padre.—

Ella se bajó del sofá y caminó al lugar donde el pelinegro seguía llorando, para pararse enfrente de él. Se dio cuenta del enorme parecido físico que compartían, no cabía duda de que era hija suya. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego, Rachel se dirigió a Cartman, tomó la manga de su abrigo y jaló un poco. El castaño sabía que cuando hacía eso, era porque quería que la cargara, así que se inclinó un poco y ella prácticamente saltó a sus brazos. Se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, escondiendo la cara en su hombro, y empezó a sollozar. Él solo le acarició la espalda y el cabello.

—No llores, mini-judía. Todo está bien.—trató de consolarla. Era extraño verlo actuando tan considerado y cariñoso con alguien.

—¡No, no lo está! Yo no quiero otro papá, yo te quiero a ti.—se separó un poco para mirarlo.

—Lo sé, pero que tu verdadero padre haya regresado, no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser una familia.—

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por supuesto que no, niña idiota.—le besó la frente.

—¡No me llames idiota, panzón!—gritó, golpeándole el hombro.

—¡¿Panzón?!—

—¡Sí! ¡Eres gordo y tienes arena en la vagina!—

—¡Tú eres judía y tienes arena en la vagina!—

—Soy atea.—

—Es lo mismo, tienes sangre judía.—

—Prefiero eso antes que ser una jodida vaca gorda como tú.—

—Puta.—

—Panzón.—

Volvieron a abrazarse como antes, hasta que Cartman volvió a bajarla y ella se quedó viendo a Stan fijamente.

—Así que... Tú eres mi padre, ¿no?—le dijo, un poco más tranquila.

—Mhm...—asintió, tímidamente.

—Lamento decirte esto...—

—Stan.—aclaró.

—Lamento decirte esto, Stan, pero yo no te necesito. Yo ya tengo un papá, ¿entiendes? Así que puedes irte ahora y no volver a aparecer de nuevo.—

—Rachel, si no quieres que sea tu padre lo entiendo...—

—Me alegro, gracias por participar.—

—Pero siempre me he preocupado por ti.—

—¿Ah sí?—

—Sí. Más de lo que te imaginas. En todos estos años, no hubo un sólo día en el que no haya pensado en ti.—

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me llamaste?—su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

—Yo...—

—Si estabas tan preocupado, ¿por qué no trataste de volver a contactar con mi mamá?—

—Sí lo intenté, pero como nunca contestó pensé que sus padres...—

—Pudiste volver a llamar. Si te importaba tanto como dices... debiste...—se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—¡Te odio, Stan! ¡Tú no eres mi padre, no sé quién eres!—comenzó a golpearlo. No dolía mucho físicamente, ya que a pesar de la mente, tenía la fuerza de una niña de siete años, pero emocionalmente lo lastimaba mucho.

—Para, por favor...—pidió, notando como se le dificultaba más hablar a cada segundo.

—¿Sabes lo que se siente? Todos esos idiotas "Oye, tú no te pareces mucho a tu padre" y luego tienes que explicarlo todo... Cuando ni siquiera tienes idea... Vete a la mierda, hippie.—le enseñó el dedo medio y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Cielo, espera...—trató de detenerla Kyle, pero lo ignoró.

—Chúpame las tetas, mamá. Quiero estar sola.—comenzó a subir los escalones, aún sollozando un poco.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el portazo de la habitación. Kyle se volvió hacia Stan, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Sólo está alterada, es muy pequeña y fue un golpe grande para ella. Se le pasará.—lo tranquilizó.

—No intentes consolarme... Ella dijo que...—

—Dice cosas sin pensar, no la escuches cuando está así.—

—Ky, mi única hija... acaba de decir que me odia.—

No pudo soportarlo más, cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró como nunca, hasta casi quedar seco...

* * *

**Lo sé, me quedó horrible y más corto de lo que debería, pero lo hice con mucho love :3 (? Espero que les hayan gustado, y no me aborrezcan, esperen un poco para declararme como la persona más horrible del mundo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, que sepan que gran parte de este capítulo la escribí escuchando "Compañera" de Yellow Mellow, que aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo que pasa en el capítulo, es una canción super bonita que me emociona muchísimo (ya de paso le meto publicidad) y no puedo dejar de oírla una y otra vez. En fin, no sé por qué aclaré esto, pero, bleh, vamos a lo que nos compete.**

* * *

—Rachel, ¿puedes salir, por favor?—la llamó Kyle golpeando a la puerta de su habitación.

—Déjame sola, mamá. No quiero hablar con nadie.—respondió desde adentro.

—Traigo comida...—

La puerta se abrió casi al instante. Cuando miró hacia abajo para verla, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, y estaba abrazando un peluche.

—Que conste que sólo te dejo entrar porque tengo hambre.—se adentró en el cuarto con el pelirrojo siguiéndola y ambos se sentaron en la cama. La niña le arrancó el plató de las manos y empezó a comer. Aún así, seguía sollozando un poco.

—Stan ya se fue. Si quieres bajar...—comenzó a decir.

—¿Cómo dejaste que se volviera a acercar a mí?—lo observó con los ojos vidriosos.

—Nena, él no es malo, solamente...—

—¿Acaso papá ya no te satisface?—

—¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡Niña, no digas esas cosas, carajo!—se sonrojó a más no poder.

—¿Eso es un no?—

—P-por supuesto que no, pero... ¡No tengo por qué discutir esas cosas con mi hija de siete años!—

—Ah, de acuerdo. Porque todo ese alboroto...—

—Mira, cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?—

—Está bien.—le devolvió el plato vacío.

—¿Ya terminaste?—

—Te dije que tenía hambre.—

—Bueno.—dejó el objeto sobre la mesa de luz.—Mi amor, sé que te sientes muy mal por todo lo que pasó hoy, pero necesito que te pongas en el lugar de Stan.—

—No hay razón para tenerle lástima. Lo odio, mamá. Simplemente lo odio.—

—¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?—

—Por eso mismo. Se supone que es mi padre, y ni siquiera lo conozco.—se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—Debió ser una de las primeras personas que viera al nacer, y estaba a kilómetros de distancia.—

—Él no se fue porque quiso.—

—¿Y eso qué importa? El caso es que se fue.—

—Rachel, sé que es difícil, pero no estás siendo justa.—

—Adelante, dime cómo se supone que debo actuar, porque yo no lo sé.—cruzó los brazos.—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.—

—Yo no puedo decirte cómo tienes que manejar la situación, eso lo decides tú. Sólo trato de hacerte entender que conoces la mitad de las cosas, no...—

—¿Qué es lo que no conozco?—

—Si no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó, no me habría casado con tu padre.—

—¿Huh?—

—Eso mismo. Stan se quedaba y tal vez no habríamos roto nunca, no habría tenido que pedirle ayuda a tu papá y no nos habríamos enamorado.—

—Tiene sentido...—su expresión cambió totalmente, ya no sollozaba ni se veía enojada.

—Y seguramente Stan y yo te habríamos convertido en una hippie como él...—sonrió, sabiendo exactamente como tocar ese punto que le abriría los ojos a la niña.

—¡M-mierda!—

—El lenguaje.—

—Tal vez sí fui un poco injusta.—

—Lo fuiste, de hecho.—la rodeó con el brazo.

—Es sólo que no quiero que ese pendejo destruya nuestra familia.—

—No lo hará. En realidad, ni siquiera espera que lo quieras más a él. Sólo busca llevarse bien contigo, que tengan contacto y recuperar el tiempo perdido.—

—¿Cómo recuperas siete jodidos años?—

—Rachel, voy a lavarte la boca con ácido.—se quejó, luego suspiró.—Al menos lo intentará.—

—Como sea, creo que debería disculparme ¿no?—

—Creo que sería lo correcto.—

—¿Puedes decirle que vuelva?—

—Ya es un poco tarde, cielo. ¿No crees que sería mejor ir a dormir y llamarlo mañana?—

—Pero, mamá...—

—Ve a dormir.—

—No hagan demasiado ruido.—

—Ponte el pijama y acuéstate.—volvió a sonrojarse.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches.—

—Que duermas bien.—

—Tú no vas a dormir, ¿eh?—subió y bajó las cejas con una sonrisa.

—¡Basta, no es gracioso!—

—Vale, lo siento.—

—Me voy ahora.—se dirigió a la puerta.

—Usen protección.—

—¡Rachel!—

—Lo digo en serio, no quiero bebés aquí, usen protección.—

—Paso de seguir respondiéndote.—cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Ella se quedó totalmente sola, y se puso su pijama. Acto seguido, se acostó, abrazando a su oso de peluche. Tras dar muchas vueltas en la cama, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía dormir, y sabía por qué. Lo cierto era que, después de darse cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por Stan sus padres no se habrían casado, no podría conciliar el sueño sin disculparse con él, y tenía que ser antes de mañana. Así que comenzó a trazar planes en su mente, mientras las horas pasaban rápidamente, cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, se levantó. Tomó la carretilla de juguete que tenía **(N/A: No sé si se le llama así, en realidad no era una carretilla, sino más bien uno de esos carros que se llevan arrastrándolos detrás de ti con una palanca. Soy genial con las descripciones, lo sé) **y comenzó a llenarla de todas las fotos suyas que tenía a mano. Luego, bajó las escaleras como pudo, la llenó más con algunas cintas de videos caseros y millones de recuerdos de vida. No se podían recuperar siete años, pero podía hacer algo para ayudar. Sonrió al ver que en la mesa de café de la sala había un papel que Stan había dejado con su dirección, por si cambiaba de opinión y quería ir a hablar con él. Tomó la nota y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Encontró la forma de abrir la ventana de la cocina y se escapó por ahí.

* * *

Stan se enfureció al escuchar como alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa una y otra vez. No entendía como alguien se atrevía a molestarlo a las tres de la mañana. Decidió ir a abrir la puerta, pero su ira creció al ver que no había nadie allí. Se preparó para cerrar y volver a la cama, cuando alguien llamó su nombre y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que, enfrente de él, con un pijama y una chaqueta, que claramente no la mantenía lo suficientemente abrigada, y arrastrando un carrito detrás de sí repleto de cosas, se encontraba su hija.

—¡R-Rachel! ¿Q-qué haces fuera de casa a estas horas? ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?—preguntó atónito.

—Se dice "Hola", ¿no crees?—evadió las preguntas, alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento. Hola. Ahora contéstame.—

—Te escuché decirle a mamá que si yo cambiaba de opinión podía venir a visitarte, y no, él no sabe que estoy aquí.—tosió un poco—¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy congelando aquí afuera.—

—Claro, pasa.—abrió un poco más la puerta, para que pudiese entrar, y después de cerrarla nuevamente ambos se sentaron en el sofá.—Rachel, tengo que llevarte a tu casa, me meterás en problemas si...—

—Mis papás no se van a dar cuenta, están demasiado ocupados.—

—¿Ocupados?—

—Sí... Ellos... Ya sabes...—dijo mientras hacía un aro con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano izquierda y hacia que uno de los dedos de su otra mano pasara por este.

—Ugh, ya entendí, no tienes que ser tan gráfica...—miró hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, tú preguntaste.—

—El caso es que tienes que volver.—

—No seas grosero. Vine a traerte un regalo.—

—¿Un regalo?—

—¿Eres disléxico o autista?—

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Sólo estoy un poco aturdido.—

—Como sea.—se bajó del sofá, dirigiéndose al carro que había llevado.—Ven aquí.—

—¿Qué es todo esto?—dijo, arrodillándose a su lado para poder ver mejor.

—Te perdiste siete años.—le pasó una fotografía—Mira, ese es del día en que nací.—

—Ya veo.—miró la foto, e inmediatamente recibió otra.

—Y esa es de mi primer día de escuela.—

—Te veías muy linda.—afirmó, sinceramente.

—Lo sé.—seguidamente le pasó unas cuantas cintas de video.

Stan leyó los títulos que tenían pegados. Decían cosas como "La primera palabra de Rachel", "Rachel aprendiendo a caminar", "Rachel hablando de su plan para exterminar a los judíos", etcétera. También había un papel doblado torpemente entre todas las cosas. Lo abrió y vio que se trataba de un dibujo, obviamente hecho por una niña pequeña. El sol con una sonrisa en la esquina superior izquierda, el cielo coloreado hasta la mitad, unas cuantas personas corriendo y gritando mientras se quemaban vivas. **(N/A: Eso último super normal xD) **Después, en el centro de la hoja, un dragón gigante escupiendo fuego, y encima de él, montándolos, dos chicas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro y rizado, usaba una corona y una capa de reina, y sostenía una espada en el aire mientras usaba la otra mano para tomar las riendas del dragón, con una sonrisa enorme. La otra era rubia, se sujetaba a ella con un brazo para no caer, mientras se sonrojaba y leía algo que parecía un manga yaoi.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad?—sonrió la niña con suficiencia, viendo lo confundido que se encontraba Stan.—La maestra nos dijo que debíamos dibujar como nos veíamos a nosotros mismos de grandes. La muy puta les dijo a mis padres que quería hablar con ellos sobre mi dibujo, porque cree que necesito un psicólogo.—

—Em... Es genial. Esta eres tú, ¿no?—dijo, señalando a una de las chicas.

—Sip.—

—¿Quién es la otra?—

—Margary, mi super mejor amiga con beneficios.—

—¡¿Con beneficios?!—

—Sí. Ella es pansexual y yo hetero-flexible, así que a veces nos tomamos las manos o nos damos un beso en la mejilla. Pero es un secreto, así que no se lo digas a nadie.—

—D-de acuerdo.—decidió terminar con el tema.—No entiendo por qué me muestras todo esto.—

—Escucha, no puedo decir que lo lamento... Pero lo lamento.—

—¿Qué lamentas?—

—Haber sido tan judía contigo. Tal vez no te lo merecías. Lo que pasó no fue culpa de nadie.—miró al suelo.—Tal vez la que debería sentirse culpable sea yo. Si no hubiera aparecido, no habría jodido tu relación con mi mamá.—

—N-no digas eso, Rachel. No fue tu culpa, son cosas que pasan, y me alegro de que hayan pasado, porque... Mira, ya sabes que yo soy...—

—Te gusta la polla, lo sé. Ve al grano.—

—Bueno, por eso mismo, siempre pensé que no podría ser padre de hijos meramente propios. Cuando me enteré de que tu madre estaba embarazado, más allá de que sólo teníamos 16 años y todo eso, me sentí muy feliz. Ojalá nuestros padres no se lo hubieran tomado así, ojalá nos hubieran apoyado...—

—Estoy destinada a tener abuelos de mierda, ¿eh?—

—Eso parece...—

—La mamá de mi papá... Osea, no tú. No te ofendas, para mí eres un desconocido. La mamá de mi papá legítimo, lo dejó solo por irse con un hombre.—

—Sí, Kyle mencionó algo así.—

—Escucha, me dijo que si le contaba esto a alguien me desheredaría pero... La única vez que lo vi llorar, me dijo que si en ese momento no nos hubiera tenido a mamá y a mí, se habría muerto.—

—Carajo...—

—No sabía que tenía la capacidad de ser... marica.—

—Llorar no es ser marica, Rachel.—

—Como sea.—suspiró.—Por eso quiero que no te acerques. Estamos bien, te perdono y me perdonas, pero no eres mi padre, no te quiero y no voy a dejar que le rompas las bolas a mi familia.—

—Rachel, no sé en que idioma tengo que decirte que yo...—

—Está bien, lo entiendo. No te quieres meter, pero quieres volver a ser mi padre, eso es meterse.—

—¿Al menos podemos ser amigos?—

—Lo pensaré.—

—Sé cocinar toda clase de postres...—

—Ya lo pensé. Podemos intentarlo.—

—Genial. ¿Quieres que el sábado vayamos a...—

—No tientes tu suerte, Marsh. Puedes venir a visitarme mañana. Te dejo todas esas cosas y me voy.—

—Espera, son las tres de la mañana, no puedes irte sola.—

—Vine sola.—

—No debiste.—se paró y se puso un abrigo—Vamos, te llevaré.—

—Si insistes...—

* * *

—Carajo, ¿quién será a esta hora?—se quejó Kyle, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.—¿Stan? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Traigo algo que te pertenece...—dijo, tomando a la niña que se escondía detrás de él de la mano, para que diera pasos al frente.

—¡¿Rachel?!—

—H-hola, mami.—sonrió ella, tímidamente.

—¿Qué hacías ahí afuera? ¡Es de madrugada!—

—Fue a mi casa para disculparse conmigo...—aclaró Stan.

—¿Fuiste a su casa tú sola?—gritó—L-lo siento si te despertó, yo no estaba enterado...—

—Olvídalo. Ya todo está bien y... Iba a traerla desde un principio pero...—

—No, descuida. Gracias por encargarte de ella.—

—Ni lo menciones. Oye, me dijo que podía venir a cenar aquí mañana, así que...—

—Oh, claro que puedes. Cuando quieras.—

—Será mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego.—

—Hasta luego, buenas noches.—cerró la puerta—¡Estoy muy enojado contigo, jovencita!—

—Mamá, todo fue por una buena causa.—

—¿Una buena causa? Te dije que podías disculparte luego. ¡Estás castigada!—

—¡¿Castigada?!—

—Sí, a tu cuarto.—

—Mami, ¿sabes que te amo?—

—Ajam.—

—Eres la mejor mamá del mundo.—

—Lo sé, pero sigues castigada.—

—Tus ojos danzan cuando ríes.—

—Igual estás castigada.—

—Luces bonito a la luz de la luna.—

—Gracias, Rachel. Pero aún así estás castigada.—

—¡Está bien! ¡Jódete, mamá! Eres judío.—subió furiosa a su cuarto.

Kyle sólo apagó la luz de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, el gran drama comienza a menguar, así que tranquilos. No me convenció mucho como quedó este capítulo, pero no quiero hacerlos esperar toda la vida xD! Amo a Rachel :3 Dejen reviews, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Está de espaldas, en una silla de oficina, se gira dramáticamente acariciando un gato y sonríe alzando una ceja* Los he estado... esperando (?) Ok, no sé por qué esa introducción tan cliché.**

**Ustedes: Dame las drogas, autoracuyoapodonopodríamossaberyaquelaspersonasquelaconocenenlavidarealsedaríancuentadequiénes.**

**Bueno, creo que saben por qué los he reunido hoy aquí, ¿no? Vale, los dejo con el capítulo, que es lo que vinieron a buscar después de todo :3**

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó. Cartman fue abrir la puerta de mala gana y vio que quien tocaba era Stan, como ya se esperaba.

—Hola.—saludó la visita.

—Mhm.—respondió, seriamente, sin abrirle el camino para que entrara.

—¿P-puedo pasar?—

El castaño sólo se encogió de hombros, y se movió. Stan se adentró en la casa y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Kahl está en la cocina.—dijo el otro, sentándose a su lado, y acomodando los pies sobre la mesa de café.

—Cartman, si no bajas los pies de la mesa mañana despertarás con las bolas mutiladas.—se escuchó una voz de la cocina, como si Kyle ya supiera perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo sin siquiera verle.

—Saca toda esa arena de tu vagina, judío.—contestó, pero aún así obedeció la orden, por si a caso.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Rachel?—quiso saber Stan.

—Está en su habitación, jugando a las muñecas. Sube a verla si quieres.—

—De acuerdo.—se paró y se dirigió a las escaleras.

* * *

—"Sólo te lo diré una vez, jodida bastarda, ¡Vuelve a acercarte a mi hombre y te arrancaré todas esas putas extensiones mal teñidas!"—dijo la niña, poniendo voz aguda, simulando que una de las muñecas era quien hablaba. Luego tomó la otra e hizo una voz ligeramente distinta—"¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus tetas flácidas ya no sean suficiente para satisfacerlo!"—

Empezó a fingir que ambos juguetes luchaban, hasta que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Le dijo a la persona que estaba del otro lado que podía pasar, y así lo hizo.

—Oh, eres tú, Stan.—saludó, dejando a las muñecas y poniéndose de pie para mirarlo.—Hola.—

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?—

—Bien, ¿y tú?—

—Bien. ¿Tu madre se enojó mucho anoche?—

—Puede ser bastante perra cuando le baja la regla psicológica.—

—¿Regla psicológica?—

—Sí, es una teoría en la que estoy trabajando.—

—Ah, de acuerdo.—

—En fin, me castigó. Nada raro.—

—¿Te castiga seguido?—

—No bromeaba cuando te dije que puede ser bastante perra. Pero lo perdono, sé que no soy la persona más fácil de llevar del mundo.—

—Me imagino...—

—¡¿Estás diciendo que soy insoportable?!—

—N-no, para nada. Lo siento.—

—Que sea la última vez, hippie.—después de decir eso, pensó que estaba siendo demasiado dura, y sonrió.—Hey, bajemos a la sala.—

—Bueno.—

Ambos abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron a la planta baja. Kyle había dejado la comida haciéndose en el horno, así que ya estaba sentado frente al televisor junto a Cartman.

—¿Cuando llega el tío Kenny?—preguntó Rachel.

—¿Kenny?—dijo Stan, algo sorprendido.

—Sí, seguimos en contacto.—aclaró el pelirrojo.—Seguro que llegará en cualquier momento. Descuida, Stan, ya sabe que volviste, así que no actuará como si estuviera presenciando un exorcismo cuando vea que estás aquí.—

—Joder, hace tanto que no lo veo...—

—Siete años, exactamente.—dijo Cartman cínicamente, llevándose un vaso de soda a la boca.

—¿Qué ha sido de su vida?—

—Bueno, él...—empezó a decir Kyle, pero el sonido del timbre lo detuvo.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta. Ahí estaba Kenny, sonriendo, acompañado por una niña pequeña que se aferraba a su brazo. Entraron sin siquiera pedir permiso, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ir a visitarles casi todos los días.

—Hola, familia.—dijo el rubio, sentándose en un sillón, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

La niña que lo acompañaba corrió hacia Rachel y la abrazó animosamente, gesto al que ella correspondió.

—Amigo, cuánto tiempo...—saludó Stan.

—Ni que lo digas. Has cambiado mucho.—contestó.

—Sí, tú también.—

—Por cierto... ¿quién es ella?—señaló a la pequeña rubia.

—¿No ves lo hermosa que es? Claramente es mi hija.—

—Carajo, ¿tienes una hija?—

—Tú también tienes una.—

—Sí, pero... ¿cómo se llama? ¿quién es su mamá?—

—Se llama Margary.—respondió, ignorando la otra pregunta.

—Yo no tengo mamá.—aclaró tristemente ella. **(N/A: No me maten, por favor :c)**

—Mierda, lo siento...—se disculpó, y comenzó a pensar en una forma de cambiar de tema—Uhm, es gracioso, porque cuando eramos niños, Margary fue el nombre que usó Butters cuando...—detuvo las palabras al darse cuenta de que la expresión de Kenny se tornó más deprimida con el sonido de ese nombre.—¿Acaso su mamá era...—

—N-no todos los cuerpos pueden resistir un parto.—explicó Kyle, mirando al suelo.

—No puede ser... ¡E-es imposible! ¿Butters? ¿Él... Carajo.—se sintió enfermo por haberse metido tanto en el tema, no quería saber eso y no quería hacer que Kenny se sintiera mal.—Perdóname, amigo. No debí preguntar, en verdad lo siento.—

—No te preocupes, Stan. Es sólo que no hablamos mucho del asunto. Está bien.—trató de sonreír el rubio, aunque era más que obvio que lo que quería hacer era llorar.—Hiciste bien al preguntar. Digo, han sido siete años, yo también lo habría hecho.—

—De acuerdo. Podemos cambiar de tema si quieres.—

—Eso estaría bien.—asintió, aún cabizbajo.

Continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, aliviados al sentir como la tensión en el aire se extinguía y todos comenzaban a sentirse mejor. Después, cuando la cena estuvo lista, se dirigieron a la cocina para comer. Era una típica cena, hasta que, sin previo aviso, Rachel se golpeó el pecho con el puño y soltó un eructo bestial.

—¡Rachel!—la regañó su madre.

—Lo siento. Hace mucho que estoy practicando, y no me sale el ABC en eructos.—confesó.

—Eso es asqueroso. ¿De dónde sacaste ideas tan repug...—

—Mira, hija—comenzó a decir Cartman, con la boca llena—, el problema es que estás dándole impulso al aire por la tráquea, cuando deberías hacerlo por el diafragma, para darle el tono que quieres. Se hace así.—soltó unos cuantos eructos.

—Pero es que así no me sale...—protestó la niña.

—Es cuestión de práctica. Entiendo que puede ser un poco difícil para ustedes los...—

—¡Que soy atea!—

—Tienes sangre judía...—

—Eres gordo.—

—Eres judía.—

—Panzón.—

—Puta.—

Después de que la discusión terminó, empezaron a beber mucha gaseosa, y a "practicar". Kyle dejó caer el tenedor en el plato.

—Ya no tengo hambre, ¿y ustedes?—sentenció, y todos menos Cartman y Rachel le dieron la razón.

Comenzaron a levantar la mesa, y Stan se ofreció para ayudar a lavar los platos. Kenny se fue con las niñas a la sala para mirar un poco de televisión, y Cartman se quedó sentado allí, observando lo que los otros dos hacían. En un momento, creyó ver que la mano de Kyle se rozó levemente con la de Stan, al pasarle un plato recién lavado para que lo secara, así que se paró y se acercó a ellos, poniéndose en el medio.

—Dame eso, hippie.—le quitó el plato de la mano y se encargó de secarlo él mismo.

—¿Qué haces, Cartman?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Ayudo, ¿no?—

—E-es que, usualmente, no te gusta lavar los trastos.—

—Ahora me gusta.—

—¿Has hecho algo que me vaya a hacer enojar cuando me entere?—

—No, sólo me siento generoso hoy. No te acostumbres.—

—Está bien.—

Luego de acabar de lavar, los tres fueron a la sala, y las niñas corrieron hacia ellos.

—Papá, mamá, ¿Margary se puede quedar a dormir hoy? Mañana no hay clases.—rogó Rachel.

—Si Kenny está de acuerdo...—respondió Kyle.

—Pero Kaaaaaahl, pensé que íbamos a...—se quejó Cartman.

—No se preocupen, soy fujoshi. He visto suficiente yaoi en mi corta vida como para no traumatizarme escuchando a los padres de mi super mejor amiga teniendo sexo.—sonrió Margary, mostrando el pulgar. **(N/A: Avalado por Margary McCormick (?))**

—¡Mis padres no van a ser parte de tu jodido fanservice, enana pervertida!—gritó la otra niña.—Como sea, ¿puede quedarse a dormir o no?—

—Claro...—dijeron los dos.

—Oigan, ya debería irme. Ustedes no trabajan los sábados, pero yo sí.—interrumpió Stan.

—Si quieres te llevo a tu casa, tengo auto.—propuso Kenny.

—Suena bien.—

—¿Stenny? ¡Sí, me agrada!—soltó una risita la rubia.

—¡Margary!—la regañó su padre.

—L-lo siento.—

—Bueno, diviértete con Rachel. Nosotros ya nos vamos.—

Dicho esto, los dos abandonaron la casa y se dirigieron al vehículo aparcado junto a la acera.

* * *

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que se subieron al auto y emprendieron viaje. Cuando pararon frente a un semáforo, Stan decidió iniciar una conversación.

—Margary es una niña preciosa.—dijo.

—Gracias. Rachel también lo es.—respondió, con una sonrisa.

—Sí... Claro que lo es.—

—¿Quieres un balde para tu baba?—bromeó.

—Idiota...—se rió.

—Está bien. Se supone que cuando eres padre pones cara de pendejo cada vez que alguien dice algo bonito sobre tu hija.—

—Tú también lo haces.—

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es tan hermosa como...—pasó saliva.

—Oye, no quiero meterme, pero, ¿cómo pasó?—inquirió, entre serio y preocupado.

—¿Lo de Butters? Creo que inconscientemente planeábamos ser padres. Nunca hablamos del tema, porque yo supuestamente no quería. Simplemente se dio que quedara embarazado. El doctor dijo que podían haber muchas complicaciones a la hora del parto, y que deberíamos considerar lo del aborto. Decidimos que la tendríamos de todas formas. Cuando nació prematura y la pusieron en mis brazos, me sentí increíble. Fue una de las pocas cosas con vagina a la que pensé que podría mirar por el resto de mi vida sin pensar en sexo. Lloré de felicidad. Butters también estaba llorando, pero estaba demasiado débil. Creímos que todo había pasado, que regresaríamos a casa y seríamos una familia. De pronto, algo salió mal, los doctores se llevaron a Margary a una incubadora, comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, me alejaron de la camilla y me pidieron que esperara en el pasillo.—se detuvo para tratar de contener las lágrimas—Unos minutos después, nos avisaron a sus padres y a mí que había muerto. Su padre se volvió loco, casi tuvieron que llamar a seguridad porque quería ahorcarme hasta la muerte. Luego trajeron a la bebé, se tranquilizó al verla, y me dijeron que, al ser yo el papá, podía llevármela si quería. Desde entonces ella y yo somos inseparables. Estoy orgulloso de que sea mi hija, y sé que Butters también lo está.—

—Vaya...—no tenía idea de qué decir ahora, y sintió como empezaba a emocionarse también.

—Lo extraño mucho, Stan.—empezó a llorar.

—Kenny, tranquilízate.—le tocó el hombro.

—Perdón, ya sé que estoy conduciendo, y si me pongo marica voy a hacer que choquemos.—

—No, eso no importa. Desahógate si lo necesitas.—

—De acuerdo...—dejó de contenerse, y al cabo de poco tiempo, se calmó y llegaron a la casa del pelinegro.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme.—abrió la puerta.

—Ni lo menciones.—trató de sonreír.

—Estoy seguro de que Butters no sólo está orgulloso de Margary, también está orgulloso de ti.—

—Hasta luego.—

—Buenas noches.—

Se bajó del auto, cerrando detrás de sí. Al dirigirse a la entrada de su casa, agitó la mano en señal de despedida, sintiéndose mal por la muerte de Butters... y por Kenny.

* * *

**Dios mío! Maté a Butters! D: Ok, no es gracioso. Por favor no me odien, adoro Bunny, más que a mi propia vida, pero tengo otros planes para Kenny, ya se imaginarán :3 Quise hacer que la revelación de la muerte fuera así como que wow (? pero también quería dejar en claro lo incómodos que se sentían todos al hablar del tema, por eso tuve que hacer un capítulo más largo de lo normal para que no pareciera que, con toda la cantidad de humor patético que siempre me gusta meter, el asunto tenía menos gravedad y drama. Perdón por demorar tanto, lo cierto es que me siento mal conmigo misma últimamente, y aunque trate de taparlo con altas dosis de Kyman, la magia judía de esta pareja no es una medicina definitiva para el dolor (?) Digo muchas cosas sin sentido, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Otra vez, lamento la tardanza, adiós :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, les alegrará (o al menos eso creo) saber que sigo vivita y fangirleando. Empecé las clases, y bachillerato consume más tiempo de lo que pensaba, así que posiblemente actualice con menor frecuencia. Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo, y perdón, otra vez, por la tardanza.**

* * *

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta allí?—dijo Margary, mirando hacia la cima de la estantería, donde se encontraba el frasco con galletas.

Ella y Rachel estaban en la cocina, pensando en cómo alcanzar el recipiente. Si preguntaban, seguramente les dirían que no comieran dulces antes del almuerzo, así que eso no era una opción.

—Tengo una idea.—sonrió la otra niña, mientras iba a buscar una silla y la posicionaba en el lugar perfecto.

—¿V-vas a subirte a eso? ¡P-pero es peligroso!—

—Por supuesto que no voy a subirme, eso sería estúpido.—

—Entonces, ¿qué planeas?—

—Observa y aprende, novata.—guiñó, mientras se recostaba en el piso y forzaba los ojos para que salieran un par de lágrimas.—¡Mamá!—gritó, fingiendo un sollozo.

Kyle llegó corriendo a la cocina unos segundos después, y al verla en el suelo, se agachó rápidamente.

—Rachel, ¿qué te pasó?—dijo preocupado.

—M-Margary y yo queríamos unas galletas, pero no queríamos molestarte...—pasó saliva dramáticamente—A-así que me subí a la silla y... y... ¡Me caí!—lo abrazó.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Te hiciste mucho daño? ¡No debiste hacer eso!—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—L-lo sé, pero es que... ¡Me dolió mucho, mami!—

—Está bien, tranquila, todo está bien. Yo les daré sus galletas, ¿de acuerdo?—

—G-gracias. Eres la mejor mamá del mundo. Te amo.—

—Yo también te amo.—se incorporó, para tomar el tarro de galletas.

—Por favor, Kahl, pensé que no eras tan ingenuo ¿De verdad te creíste todo ese cuento?—dijo Cartman, entrando a la cocina. Kyle miró a su hija.

—Uhm... Mamá, ¿recuerdas esa rebanada de pastel que estabas guardando para ti en el refrigerador, y que desapareció por causas desconocidas? Creo que tal vez papá podría saber qué fue lo que pa...—

—¡Bueno, está bien! Ganas este round, mini-judía.—interrumpió el castaño, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Kyle tomó las galletas, y les dio dos de ellas a las niñas.

—Gracias, tío Kyle.—sonrió la rubia.

—De nada.—respondió.

—¿Stan va a venir hoy?—preguntó la otra.

—Eso creo. Seguramente venga después del trabajo.—

—De puta madre.—

—¿Qué te dije sobre las malas palabras?—

—Que no debería decirlas.—

—Entonces, ¿por qué las sigues diciendo?—

—Lo siento. Perdóname, no se repetirá.—

—No te preocupes, te perdono.—

—De puta madre.—

—Parece que Stan empieza a caerte mejor.—trató de ignorar el hecho de que lo que le había dicho le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

—Está tan desesperado por agradarme que creo que va a hacer todo lo que le diga. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es fingir que su esfuerzo está valiendo la pena, para que siga así...—

—Rachel, no está bien manipular a las personas de esa forma.—

—No es manipulación si la víctima es demasiado pendeja para darse cuenta.—

—No puedo creer que estés hablando a...—

—Oigan, no quiero interrumpir, pero ya va a empezar Invasor Zim.—dijo Margary, de repente.

—Se convirtió en ZaDr Shipper hace poco.—explicó Rachel.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¡No existe nada más adorable que las relaciones amor/odio!—

—Yo no les encuentro sentido.—opinó Kyle—¿Quién querría enamorarse de alguien que no soporta, para pelear e insultarse todo el tiempo?—

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡Deja de hablar pendejadas y hazme un sándwich, judío estúpido!—se escuchó una voz desde la sala de estar.

—¡¿Por qué no mueves tu gordo culo para hacértelo tu mismo, idiota?!—gritó en respuesta.

—¡¿Por qué no me chupas las bolas, marica?!—

—¡Ya quisieras, hijo de puta!—

—Mami, ¿qué dijiste sobre la importancia de no decir malas palabras?—sonrió cínicamente su hija.

—Que estás castigada por una semana más.—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡No hice nada!—

—Hace unas noches te escapaste de la casa a las tres de la mañana, y...—

Entonces, fue cuando sonó el timbre. Dejaron la conversación allí, y Kyle se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla.

—Hola, Kenny.—saludó animosamente, al ver quién era la visita.

—Hola.—contestó, tratando de parecer alegre.—Vengo a buscar a Margary.—

—¿No pueden quedarse a almorzar?—

—No. Sus abuelos quieren verla hoy, posiblemente comamos con ellos, así que tenemos que irnos.—suspiró.

—¿Te siguen culpando?—cuestionó con preocupación.

—Sé que no lo hacen con mala intención, pero a veces sueltan comentarios tan... No importa, simplemente son así y tengo que acostumbrarme.—

—Deberías hablar con ellos y pedirles que no digan esas cosas en frente de la niña.—

—No puedo.—bajó la mirada—Después de todo, tienen algo de razón. Y además, no me atrevería a pedirles nada después de que por mi culpa perdieron a su...—

—¡Papi, ya llegaste!—gritó la pequeña rubia, que llegaba corriendo hacia el lugar para saltar a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola, cariño.—sonrió, esforzándose por disimular que hace un momento estuvo a punto de llorar.

—¿Por qué dejaste el auto encendido?—

—Porque ya nos vamos.—

—¿Ya nos vamos? Pensé que almorzaríamos aquí.—

—Vamos a casa de tus abuelos.—

—P-pero no quiero.—

—Cariño, sé que no te caen bien, pero son parte de tu familia y te aman, así que...—

—¡N-no, no me aman! Son muy malos contigo. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero nos odian porque... ¡N-nosotros tenemos la culpa de que mamá se haya muerto!—se soltó del abrazo y salió corriendo.

Lo único que Kenny pudo hacer fue seguirla. La niña había salido de la casa, y se había sentado en el suelo, escondida entre una de las paredes y la cerca que marcaba el límite del patio. Cuando la encontró, se sentó a su lado.

—Margary...—le llamó la atención, y ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.—Mira, si no quieres ir... no vayamos.—

—¿L-lo dices en serio?—preguntó, con la voz tomada.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Podemos quedarnos aquí, si eso es lo que quieres.—le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Por supuesto que me quiero quedar aquí.—

—Bueno, entonces voy a apagar el auto, y tú puedes ir a avisarle a tus tíos y a Rachel que nos quedaremos.—se incorporó, y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

—De acuerdo.—sonrió, y luego de ponerse de pie, comenzó a brincar hasta la entrada.

—Ah, y una cosa más...—la detuvo.

—¿Sí?—se giró, y vio como su padre se acercaba a ella, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, así que no vuelvas a decir eso, por favor. ¿está bien?—

—Está bien.—asintió, muy seriamente.

Margary siguió su curso para llegar a la puerta, y él fue detrás, caminando menos entusiasmado. Ahora iba a tener que inventar una excusa para no ir a almorzar con los padres de Butters, como debía hacer la mayoría de las veces, sólo por evitarle un mal rato a su hija. La verdad era que no estaba tan seguro de que, como intentaba convencerse a él mismo y a los demás todo el tiempo, las cosas que acostumbraban a decirle casi desinteresadamente, como si de nada se tratase, eran tan "sin malas intenciones". Tal vez no lo eran, y no servía de nada seguir negándolo, pero esa era una mentira piadosa, para tratar de evadir la desagradable y triste realidad. Aceptarla sólo les haría daño a todos. Los abuelos de Margary los culpaban de lo que pasó, y él mismo no podía evitar sentir que tenían algo de razón. El problema era que, su esfuerzo por no hacer sentir mal a la niña era tan grande, que contenía y callaba las cosas, hasta el punto de lastimarse por dentro, y perder toda capacidad de cerrar heridas. Pero cuando una herida no se cierra como corresponde, se infecta, y cuando eso pasa, terminas desangrándote lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que te mueres. Hasta que te matas a ti mismo.

* * *

**No estoy inspirada, ¿vale? Déjenme en paz *se va corriendo y llorando* okno Coño, que el asunto de Butters me está partiendo el alma, sobre todo por lo mal que Kenny y la niña se sienten por eso, y ni siquiera lo hablan y lo enfrentan como deberían. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Carajo, odio demorar tanto en actualizar, pero las clases consumen más tiempo del que pensaba. En fin, vamos a lo importante, espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Kyle y Cartman estaban en la cama, besándose. Rachel ya debía estar dormida, así que no había problema. Claramente, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, y el golpeteo en la puerta no tardó en sonar.

—¿Están visibles?—llegó la vocesita desde el pasillo.

—Pasa, hija.—respondió Kyle, resignado.

Habían cosas a las que no se podían resistir por mucho que quisieran, y Rachel despeinada, temblando, completamente vulnerable y abrazando a su osito de peluche como si fuera un salvavidas en el medio del océano, era una de ellas.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche? El monstruo que vive debajo de mi cama hace muchos ruidos, y no quiero que me coma.—pidió inocentemente.

—No lo sé, cariño...—

—Mamá, por favor. En serio estoy muy asustada, no quiero estar sola.—

—No me mires como cachorro regañado.—advirtió, sabiendo que esa era la táctica que más usaba.

—Papi...—sollozó, dirigiéndose a Cartman.

—Está bien, mini-judía. Sólo por hoy.—suspiró.

La niña prácticamente voló hacia el lugar que había entre ellos y se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta. Después, soltó al oso de peluche y se abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. La imagen era demasiado tierna como para enojarse por la interrupción. Demás está decir que Rachel no cree en los monstruos que viven debajo de las camas, así como nunca se tragó el cuento de Santa Claus y el ratón de los dientes, pero sabía que había una razón por la que sus padres amaban tanto los fines de semana, y le encantaba ser esa adorable piedra en el zapato que siempre la arruinaba.

* * *

—¡Vamos al parque de diversiones, vamos al parque de diversiones, vamos al parque de diversiones!—gritó emocionada, mientras saltaba sobre la cama.

—Son las seis de la mañana, cariño.—se quejó Kyle, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

—Pero, mamá, tenemos que pasar a buscar al tío Kenny, y a Margary, y a Stan. Va a haber una cola demasiado grande cuando lleguemos si no salimos ahora.—le quitó la almohada y empezó a golpearlo con ella.

—¿No es un poco temprano para empezar a rompernos las bolas?—dijo Cartman, medio dormido.

—Para una niña de siete años, romperles las bolas a sus padres es un trabajo de tiempo completo.—sonrió ella.—Vamos, levántense ya, par de flojos.—

—¡Está bien, carajo!—se rindieron, y abandonaron la cama.

* * *

Después de esperar un par de horas para no ser asesinados por sus amigos por haberlos despertado temprano, pasaron por sus casas, y luego se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. La fila no era muy larga, probablemente porque a nadie se le ocurriría ir a un parque de diversiones a las 8:30 de la mañana.

—¿Vas a despegar la vista de esa mierda en algún momento del día?—le preguntó Rachel a su mejor amiga, que estaba sosteniendo un ¡Phone que no soltaba ni por un segundo.

—Sólo un tomo más...—

—¡Pero si sólo estás viendo porno gay dibujado!—

—El término correcto es Hard Yaoi.—

—Pues no le veo ninguna gracia.—

—Es obvio que no lo entiendes, no eres fujoshi.—

—Y espero jamás serlo.—

—Te detesto. Tu vida entera se basa en toneladas de yaoi, y no lo aprovechas. Vives mi sueño, jodida cabrona.—

—Margary, el lenguaje.—la regañó su padre.

—Tío Kenny, con el debido respeto, no la dejas decir malas palabras pero, ¿no te molesta en lo absoluto que sea prácticamente una adicta al porno homosexual?—

—Podrá exigirme que renuncie al yaoi cuando él renuncie a las revistas PlayBoy.—explicó la rubia.

—Supongo que eso es relativamente justo.—

* * *

Luego de poco tiempo de espera, pudieron entrar al parque. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar para desayunar, y cuando lo encontraron y pidieron la comida, escogieron una mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos, la orden llegó.

—Cuando terminemos de desayunar, quiero subirme a un juego que me haga regresar todo lo que me comí.—sonrió Rachel.

—Creo que esos juegos son sólo para gente de ocho años en adelante.—explicó Stan.

—Sí, pero puedes a partir de los cinco años si subes con un adulto.—

—A mí no me mires, mini-judía. La última vez que nos subimos a esa mierda me vomitaste encima.—aclaró Cartman, sabiendo perfectamente que su hija iba a querer subir con él.

—Digamos que con tus dimensiones, era casi imposible vomitar en algo que no fueras tú, panzón.—

—Jódete, Rachel.—

* * *

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de temas al azar, sin mucha conexión entre sí. Cuando terminaron, después de haber pagado la cuenta, Kyle se acercó a Cartman y le susurró algo al oído, en tono inaudible para los demás.

—N-necesito ir al baño.—anunció el castaño, con los ojos muy abiertos y sumamente sonrojado.

—Sí...Y-yo también.—

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del grupo se dirigieron al baño casi corriendo, al grito de "¡Nos vemos en dos horas!".

—Genial, ahora por culpa de esos malditos ninfómanos no voy a tener a nadie con quien subirme a los juegos.—se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra.

—Puedes subir conmigo, si quieres.—propuso Stan, tímidamente.

—¿Seguro?—

—Um, claro. ¿Por qué no?—

—Vaya, pues... Muchas gracias, hippie.—

—Ni lo menciones.—

Los cuatro emprendieron rumbo hacia la montaña rusa. Era la más pequeña y suave que había, por eso dejaban subir a niños pequeños, pero aún así era lo suficientemente rápida como para causar náuseas. Se subieron a uno de los vagones. Luego de abrocharse los cinturones, el viaje comenzó.

* * *

—Carajo, estás verde.—se rió Rachel, señalando la cara de Stan, después de que bajaron.

—Tú también.—respondió en el mismo tono.

—Eso fue divertido.—

—Sí que lo fue. En esa última curva creí que moriría.—

—Yo también. Bueno, en realidad no, es obvio que todo está diseñado mecánicamente para que nadie salga herido, pero aún así la sensación fue parecida.—

—Ajam.—

—¿Sabes, Stan? Creo que no eres tan pendejo como pensaba.—

—¿Pensabas que era pendejo?—

—Sí. Digo, no te lo tomes a mal, usualmente considero que todos los que no sean yo son pendejos, no es nada personal. Es sólo que, al principio, parecías un poco más pendejo que el promedio.—

—La verdad es que me sentía un poco pendejo, porque no me esperaba conocerte en ese momento.—

—Ni que lo digas, me mirabas como si fueras un jodido pedófilo.—soltó una risita.—Pero, entiendo tus razones. Soy tu hija perdida o algo así, ¿no? Además, luces demasiado idiota para ser un depravado.—

—Mhm...—

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Dije algo malo? Si es así no me lo digas, acabo de recordar que no me importa.—

—N-no. Es sólo que... nunca te habías referido a ti misma como mi...—

—Bueno, en algún momento tendré que aceptarlo, ¿no es así? Tal vez nunca vaya a considerarte mi padre, porque como ya sabes, ya tengo uno, pero eso no quita que biológicamente, soy uno de tus espermas, por desagradable que la idea me resulte.—

—Tienes razón.—

—Está claro que no eres una mala persona y que tendré que soportarte, digo, verte, por mucho tiempo más. Entonces prefiero que nos llevemos lo mejor posible.—

—Yo también quiero eso.—

—De acuerdo, ¿tenemos un trato?—extendió el brazo hacia él.

—Trato hecho.—estrechó su mano.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Marsh.—sonrió simpáticamente.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita...—le siguió el juego, pero se estancó a mitad de la frase.

—Cartman.—aclaró.

—Sí...—asintió un poco decepcionado cuando cayó en la realidad nuevamente.

La niña y su amiga, que iba unos pocos pasos atrás con su padre, salieron corriendo y riéndose, jugando a algo parecido a las atrapadas. Al ver que Stan se había quedado quieto en un lugar, Kenny se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Eso fue un gran avance.—trató de animarle.

—Lo sé.—no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Unos instantes más tarde, trataron de seguirle el paso a las pequeñas, para que no se perdieran entre la multitud.

* * *

**El peor capítulo de todos. No estoy inspirada, pero aún así no quería hacerlos esperar más, entonces forcé la creatividad y funcionó muy mal. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. No sé por qué últimamente me cuesta tanto escribir, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

Kenny recién había terminado de acostar a Margary y planeaba sentarse en el sofá a mirar un poco de televisión antes de ir a dormir, pero fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Stan.

—No quiero parecer grosero pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que mañana te levantas temprano?—le dijo.

—Olvidé las llaves de mi casa en lo de Kyle y Cartman porque soy subnormal.—explicó el pelinegro.

—¿No fuiste a buscarlas?—

—Sí lo hice, pero no atienden. Aparentemente están "ocupados", ya me imagino con qué.—

—Es probable, Rachel ya debe estar dormida y tiene sueño pesado.—

—¿En verdad?—

—Si no es así, la pobre niña debe estar traumatizada.—

—Yo también lo estaría. Ella tiene razón, son unos jodidos ninfómanos.—

—Bueno, discuten todo el tiempo y Cartman no tiene idea del concepto de romanticismo. Si no fuera por el sexo su matrimonio estaría arruinado.—

—Eso es triste.—

—¿Triste? Me alegro por ellos, yo no he tenido sexo en años.—

—¿Tú?—rió un poco—¿Kenny McCormick llevando años sin tener sexo?—

—Sí. No he renunciado al porno, pero básicamente vivo de mi mano derecha.—

—Increíble.—

—Lo sé. La última vez que lo intenté la chica se cabreó porque la llamé Butters mientras me la chupaba.—

—Vaya...—se sintió un poco mal al ver, otra vez, como se ponía Kenny al tocar el tema.

—Soy patético, ¿no es así?—

—No creo que seas patético.—aclaró con sinceridad—Al menos no sigues queriendo a una persona que ya se casó con alguien más.—

—Stan, ¿tú... ¿Tú aún amas a Kyle?—

—Dudo que algún día pueda dejarlo de amar.—bajó la mirada.

—Pero, él...—

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decir? Sé que está enamorado de Cartman, y también sé que Cartman realmente se preocupa por él. No pienso meterme, aunque tenga que morderme la lengua el resto de mi vida.—

—Stan, te entiendo, pero si no superas esto vas a salir lastimado.—

—Ya estoy saliendo lastimado.—suspiró—Pero no tanto como tú y tu hija.—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Alguna vez han hablando realmente sobre la muerte de Butters?—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Eso mismo.—

—No es como si necesitáramos hablarlo. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que pasó, y por lo general no parece afectada.—

—Obviamente no lo demuestra, no quiere hacer que te preocupes. Y eso es porque tú no lo has superado y te esfuerzas en ocultarlo.—

—Ya lo superé.—

—Kenny, te he visto llorar por eso. No hace falta que dejes de llorar, todo lo contrario, creo que deberías decirle a Margary lo que sientes.—

—Realmente no quiero que piense que está bien estar así de deprimido, o algo por el estilo...—

—Pero no está mal sentirse triste. Así sólo harás que crea que lo mejor que puedes hacer es reprimir tus emociones, porque es lo que haces. Tiene cinco años y es muy avanzada para su edad, si le enseñas a hacer eso desde el principio, cuando crezca será una persona desequilibrada.—

—¿Cómo yo?—

—Tú no eres desequilibrado, sólo estás en la etapa de depresión. Lo que sigue es la aceptación, estás a un paso de rehacer tu vida.—

—Yo no pienso aceptar que Butters se haya ido ni rehacer mi vida sin él, ¿está claro?—sintió como el agua llenaba sus ojos, pero no quería llorar ahora.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no.—

—¿Por qué todo es tan difícil, Stan? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser de esta manera?—

—Me pregunto lo mismo con más frecuencia de la que te imaginas.—

—Ojalá hubiera muerto yo.—

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso.—

—¿No quieres que diga lo que siento? Eso es exactamente lo que siento. Quiero estar muerto, quiero estar con él.—

—¡Dios santo, no soporto escucharte hablando así! Tienes una hija, Kenny. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te gustaría morirte? ¿Qué pasaría con Margary?—

—Se la llevarían a un orfanato donde le darían una familia de verdad.—

—Tú eres su familia.—

—Ella se merece una mejor.—

—¿Una mejor? ¿Cómo podría tener una familia mejor? Eres un gran padre, la sacaste adelante tú solo, sin nadie que te ayudara.—

—Mucha gente me ha ayudado.—

—Eso no importa, el punto es que ella te ama. Eres todo lo que tiene.—

—Ella también es lo único que tengo. No sé que habría sido de mí si no la hubiese tenido todos estos años.—

—Tienes una hija hermosa, que te adora y... que te llama papá. Tienes todo lo que quisiera tener y actúas como si no lo valoraras, no entiendo cómo puedes decir que quieres morir.—

—No sé. Digo esas cosas sin pensar. Necesito ayuda.—

—Voy a ayudarte.—sonrió—Kenny, voy a sacarte de esto aunque sea lo último que haga en toda mi vida, lo juro.—

—Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, fui totalmente sincero conmigo mismo. Gracias, lo digo en serio.—

—Ni lo menciones.—sacó su celular—Bueno, debería llamar a ese par de conejos para ver si ya terminaron y puedo ir a buscar mis llaves.—

—Si no, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.—

—Está bien, pero veamos si Kyle contesta.—marcó el número y se llevó el aparato al oído.

—¿D-diga?—llegó la respuesta.

—Hola, soy Stan, ¿dejé las llaves en tu casa?—

—Mmm, no lo sé, tendría que buscar si... ¡ARGH, estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono, deja de morderme, idiota!—

—¿Eh?—

—Eso último se lo estaba diciendo a Cart-... ¡CARTMAN, LO DIJE EN SERIO, DEJA MI PUTO CUELLO EN PAZ!—

—Ah, entiendo.—

—A-ahora que lo pienso, creo que dejaste las llaves sobre la mesa de café de la sala de estar...—

—Sí, ya recuerdo. ¿Crees que podría ir a buscarlas en este momento?—

—Mira, lo que pasa es que en este preciso instante estoy ocupándome de un pequeño asunto...—

—¿Pequeño? ¡No seas injusto, bien que lo disfrutas, judío!—se escuchó una voz quejándose de fondo.

—¡Cállate de una vez! Como sea, ¿no puedes venir mañana?—

—Supongo que sí. Kenny dice que puedo dormir en su casa esta noche.—

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos luego.—

—Kaaaaaahl, cuelga de una vez, tengo mis urgencias...—volvió a oírse la voz.

—¡Que me dejes despedirme, carajo! B-bueno, como te decía, hasta mañanaaaah...—y después de eso, el tono de marcar.

—Parece que me quedo aquí.—sentenció, dirigiéndose a su amigo.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso.—dijo el rubio.

—¿Cómo sabes que...—

—Después de un tiempo ya se vuelve rutina.—

—¿Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto?—

—Es doloroso, lo sé.—le tocó el hombro.

—Asqueroso, querrás decir.—

—Es asqueroso, lo sé.—se corrigió.

—En fin, estoy un poco cansado y mañana madrugo, así que será mejor que duerma.—

—Sí, yo también voy a acostarme. Buenas noches.—

—Igualmente.—

* * *

**Patético capítulo, estoy consciente de ello. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que la ninfomanía de Kyle y Cartman no sea muy perturbadora para ustedes, porque me encanta y será uno más de los recursos literarios para mí (?) Hasta la próxima xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos. En fin, luego de un cuarto de siglo, les traigo el capítulo nueve. Espero que les guste, y perdón, como siempre, por tanta demora.**

* * *

—Eres un marica, Stan.—dijo Rachel de repente, sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Huh?—preguntó él, sin quitarse el cigarro que sostenía de la boca, tratando de entender de donde venía ese comentario.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, ya que Kyle, Cartman y Kenny estaban trabajando, y el pelinegro era la única persona que podía cuidarla ese día.

—¿Crees que fumar te hace interesante? ¿Crees que llenar tus pulmones de mierda cancerígena te hace lucir más profundo? Sólo demuestras lo mucho que te gusta tener cosas alargadas y cilíndricas dentro de la boca.—señaló la niña.

—No fumo por eso. Simplemente es un vicio.—

—Es un vicio estúpido.—

—Bueno, tal vez eres demasiado pequeña para entender.—

—Esa es una excusa patética que los adultos utilizan cuando hacen pendejadas que ni siquiera ellos mismos saben explicar. Es como cuando mis padres dicen que no hay mucha diferencia entre besar a un tipo y a una chica, ¿entonces por qué lo hacen? No veo el punto. Al fin y al cabo, es sólo intercambiar saliva y gérmenes.—

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.—rió un poco.

—Es que no tiene sentido. He besado niños y niñas, no me llama tanto la atención.—

—¿Has besado niños y niñas?—

—Ya sabes que Margary y yo somos super mejores amigas con beneficios. Al igual que lo eran tú y mi mamá.—

—¡Tu madre y yo no eramos amigos con beneficios!—

—Como sea. Una vez la besé, y no fue la gran cosa.—

—¿Y cuando has besado a un niño?—

—Era un compañero de clases, Michael Tucker o algo así, si mal no recuerdo. El idiota tenía alguna clase de síndrome raro, por lo que no podía controlar lo que decía **(N/A: Seh, así es, Cromas pa' la banda (?))** y me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí. En ese momento te juro que no sabía si reírme o escupirle en la cara. Pero, bueno, decidí cumplir su sueño y darle un pequeño beso.—

—¿Tus padres saben de eso?—

—¿Bromeas? El judío me mandaría a un campamento de la virginidad o algo así, y el panzón terminaría yendo a mi escuela con una bazooka a matar a ese pobre pendejo. De cualquier modo, sería perder el tiempo, no estoy lista para atarme después de todo.—

—Por supuesto que no lo estás, tienes siete años.—

—Exactamente, quiero disfrutar mi juventud mientras dure. No me gustaría terminar como mamá y tú.—sonrió, y siguió leyendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Stan se quedó estático, mordiéndose un poco el labio porque no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Estaba convencido de que Kyle y Cartman seguramente nunca la habían hecho sentir como si hubiese sido un error o algo que no debió pasar, y a él tampoco se le ocurriría verla así. Le dolía mucho pensar que su hija, que ni siquiera lo veía como un padre, pensara que era básicamente un estúpido que se equivocó, y por eso ella estaba allí.

—Aún así, me alegro de que todo haya pasado.—murmuró.

—Por favor, no seas hipócrita. Ambos sabemos que te jodí la vida.—

—No, Rachel. Tú no me jodiste la vida.—

—Sólo piensa, ¿puedes decirme sinceramente que ya no quieres a mi mamá?—

—E-es mi mejor amigo.—

—Todos sabemos que, si existo, es porque en algún momento fue más que eso para ti... ¿Lo sigue siendo?—

—Yo...—

—¿Eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y negar que te duele verlo con mi papá?—

—Mira...—

—¿No te gustaría estar en su lugar?—

—Rachel...—

—¿No te habría encantado haber podido seguir con él, y no haberle dado oportunidad a mi padre para quedárselo?—

—¡Está bien, lo admito! Sí, sigo queriendo a tu madre, sigo enamorado de él y es un jodido infierno saber que mientras yo estoy como un pendejo tratando de conciliar el sueño porque los pensamientos no me dejan, él duerme en la misma cama que Cartman. Hubiera adorado que siguiéramos juntos, y hasta el día de hoy quiero eso, pero es imposible y ya lo acepté. No tienes la culpa de nada y no me arrepiento de que hayas nacido, sólo busco que mi propia hija no me deteste. ¿Feliz?—

—Bueno, ahora tú escúchame.—levantó la voz—¡Si destruyes a mi familia no te lo perdonaré! No puedo quererte como si fuera tu hija, porque yo misma no sé verme de esa manera. Tú no eres mi papá, y jamás serás mi papá. Ni mi mamá ni yo te necesitamos o sentimos amor por ti, supéralo, hippie.—se bajó del banco y empezó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas?—se levantó, intentando contener el llanto.

—A mi casa, no me sigas.—

—Pero no puedes irte so...—se detuvo dando un grito de dolor cuando sintió una patada en su entrepierna.

—Te dije que no. Déjame en paz.—se alejó corriendo.

—¡Ni siquiera conoces esta zona!—advirtió preocupado, pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Rachel caminaba un poco nerviosa. Empezaba a oscurecer y no sabía si realmente estaba yendo hacia alguna parte o sólo llevaba media hora dando la vuelta a la manzana. Todas las calles le parecían iguales, y no había señal de su casa. Debió escuchar a Stan, pero estaba tan enojada que no fue capaz de razonar en el momento, y ahora se había perdido. Decidió que lo único que podía hacer, era preguntarle a alguien como llegar a la dirección de su hogar, que por suerte, recordaba de memoria. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la primera persona que avistó. Una mujer con largo cabello azabache que transitaba por la misma acera. Llamó su atención y ella la miró.

—Disculpe, señora, me perdí y necesito que me diga como llegar a una dirección. ¿Podría ayudarme?—dijo educadamente.

—Por supuesto, dime a donde tienes que ir y te acompaño.—respondió con amabilidad.

La sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro cuando reconoció la dirección que le había dado, fue demencial. Lo siguiente que atinó a hacer, fue arrodillarse en el suelo para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

—Sé donde es. Puedo llevarte.—

—Oh, genial.—

—Pero antes, ¿no crees que deberíamos presentarnos formalmente?—extendió la mano.

—Está bien, supongo.—correspondió el saludo.—Rachel Cartman.—

—Wendy Testaburger.—

—Mucho gusto.—

—El gusto es mío. Oye, ¿de casualidad tus padres se llaman Kyle y Eric?—

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supo?—

—Creo que fui con ellos a la escuela y a la secundaria.—

—Vaya, qué coincidencia.—

—Lo sé. Ahora vamos.—se incorporó y empezó a caminar.

—Bueno.—le siguió el paso.

—Pero primero, ¿no crees que sería mejor que fuéramos a mi casa para llamar a tus padres? Tal vez están preocupados por ti.—

—Me parece bien.—

—Ajam.—se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

El teléfono de Stan sonó, y por muy preocupado y triste que estuviera, no pudo permitirse el evitar atender. Levantó la bocina y preguntó quien era.

—Soy Kyle.—llegó la voz angustiada.

—Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó algo asustado.

—¿Rachel está contigo?—

—N-no...—

—Hemos buscado por toda la casa y no aparece.—se escuchaba como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

—Voy para allá.—dijo, cortando, tomando su abrigo y saliendo de su hogar a toda velocidad.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Soy una jodida adicta al drama, lo sé, y se supone que lo odio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me estén odiando mucho en este momento. Nos vemos :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! No sé qué decir como introducción, así que vamos al capítulo de una vez.**

* * *

―¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar, hippie de mierda! ¡Vas a morir en mis manos!―gritaba Cartman, furioso y tratando de liberarse del agarre de Kyle y Kenny.

―¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!―repetía Stan, visiblemente angustiado y tratando de protegerse detrás del sofá.

―¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Voy a hacer que lo sientas, cabrón! ¡Voy a joderte la puta vida!―

―No era mi intención, ella...―

―¡Se suponía que la cuidaras!―

―Lo sé, pero...―

―¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?!―

―¡Cartman, tranquilízate!―rogó Kyle entre sollozos.

―¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme? ¡Es mi jodida hija!―

―¡También lo es para mí! Por favor, deja a Stan en paz, la policía va a llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que de paso te arresten.―

Cartman se calmó al escuchar eso, así que dejó de forcejear, y se abrazó a Kyle como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―Todo saldrá bien. Rachel sabe cuidarse.―comenzó a frotarle la espalda cariñosamente.

―No, Kahl. No importa lo inteligente que sea, sigue siendo una niña. ¿Quién sabe lo que le puede haber pasado?―

―Escucha, vamos a buscarla, la encontraremos y las cosas serán como antes. No te preocupes.―

―¿Cómo haces para estar tan calmado?―

―Créeme, por dentro, me siento tan mal como tú.―

* * *

―Quiero volver a mi casa.―dijo Rachel, con los brazos cruzados y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

―No puedes.―sonrió cinicamente Wendy, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

―¿Por qué no?―

―Hablaremos de eso después.―

―¿Cuando me dejarás salir?―

―Ay, linda, eres tan ingenua para ser supuestamente superdotada.―le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja―¿Aún no entiendes que no saldrás viva de esta?―

―Eres una perra psicópata.―

―¿De verdad?―preguntó, en el mismo tono dulce de antes, pero seguidamente su expresión calma cambió a una enojada, y le agarró fuertemente el mechón que recientemente había arreglado―Escúchame, sé que creer que puedes comerte el mundo es una secuela inevitable de haber sido criada por ese gordo estúpido, pero nunca, y sólo lo diré una vez, nunca pienses que tienes el derecho de hablarme así de nuevo. ¿Está claro, milagrito indeseado de la naturaleza?―

―S-sí...―asintió, llorando.

―Perfecto.―la soltó―Ahora voy a ir a la cocina para prepararte algo de cenar, y ni se te ocurra intentar hacer algo ingenioso mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?―

―De acuerdo.―

Wendy volvió a sonreír y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

―¿Eso es todo?―preguntó el hombre tomando nota.

―Sí, oficial.―respondió Stan.

―Muy bien, haremos lo posible por encontrarla. Cualquier novedad, se la haremos saber.―anunció, y se retiró de la casa junto al otro policía que lo acompañaba.

El pelinegro se giró, para mirar a sus amigos con cara de culpa, pidiendo perdón por enésima vez con la mirada.

―Chicos, yo...―intentó decir.

―Mira, ya hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer y lo aprecio, pero...―empezó Kyle―Será mejor que te vayas y nos dejes a sus verdaderos padres manejar esto.―

―Ky, ella es mi...―

―Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo, no quiero escucharte referirte a ella como tu hija durante un largo, largo tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera quiero verte.―

―Lo entiendo.―suspiró.

―Gracias. Ahora déjanos solos, ¿sí?―

―Kenny, ¿me llevas a mi casa?―se dirigió al rubio.

―Vamos.―contestó él, tristemente.

Y ambos se fueron, con las cabezas gachas.

* * *

―Honestamente, pensé que serías un poco más inteligente.―comentó Wendy, con la sonrisa de suficiencia más exasperante del mundo, llevándose un bocado de la cena que había preparado a la boca―Quiero decir, ¿no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?―

―¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mi padre?―cuestionó, amargamente.

―¿Disculpa?―

―Parece que conoces a mis papás muy bien, y supongo que me estás usando para vengarte por algo relacionado con ellos. Por eso te pregunto, ¿qué tan grave fue lo que hizo el panzón?―

―De hecho, mi problema es más concretamente con tu "mamá", si así se le puede llamar.―

―¿Mi mamá?―

―Sí. Verás, soy la exnovia de tu padre. Tu verdadero padre, quiero decir.―

―¿El marica de Stan?―

―El mismo. Me dejó para estar con tu mamá durante la secundaria, y los odio por eso.―

―Que resentida de mierda.―

―Cariño, no tienes idea de quien soy.―tomó un sorbo de un vaso de agua―Si estás aquí hoy, es porque Cartman salvó a tu madre de que yo le provocara un aborto.―

―¡¿Qué?!―

―Como te darás cuenta, no tengo compasión. Si quiero matarte, lo haré. Y créeme que quiero.―

―¿Por qué?―

―Porque eres lo más valioso que tus padres tienen, porque harían cualquier cosa por ti y se morirían si algo te pasara. Cuando ya no me sirvas más... Tú sabes.―hizo el gesto de asesinato, pasándose el dedo índice por el cuello y haciendo el sonido correspondiente con los dientes.

―¿Cuándo será eso?―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

―Supongo que cuando me harte de jugar, y tranquila, sé planear buenas coartadas y me aseguraré de no ser culpada por esto.―

―Quiero volver con mi familia.―sollozó.

―Sé que quieres. Entiendo lo que se siente que te alejen de lo que amas. A decir verdad, es un sentimiento que conozco muy bien.―recogió los platos, pues ya habían terminado―Dormirás en el sofá esta noche, arreglaré la habitación de huéspedes para ti mañana. Dulces sueños.―apagó la luz y se fue.

* * *

―Espero que esté bien.―murmuró, Kyle, metiéndose a la cama con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

―Yo también.―dijo Cartman en el mismo tono, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

―A estas horas estaría obligándote a leerle el mismo cuento de todas las noches.―

―Sí, y yo le estaría diciendo "Me rompes las bolas, mini-judía".―

―¿Recuerdas cuando me gritó que me fuera a la cama sin mirar televisión porque no separé la lechuga y el tomate cuando le preparé su ensalada?―

―Vaya que lo recuerdo. ¿Y cuando pasé toda una tarde enseñándole a insultar en alemán, y se emocionó cuando aprendió a pronunciar "Vete a la mierda, maldito bastardo, o te mataré"?―

―Cómo olvidarlo. Me lo dijo en medio de la cena de acción de gracias en la que íbamos a intentar hacer las pases con mis padres.―

―La cara de la puta de tu madre no tenía precio.―

―Lo sé, y más cuando le explicó lo que significaba y la llamó gorda judía.―

Ambos rieron un poco al recordar todos esos momentos, pero pararon cuando se dieron cuenta de que no regresarían, y que ahora ella podría estar en cualquier lugar y con cualquier persona. Comenzaron a llorar de nuevo y se abrazaron.

―La extraño mucho, Kahl. Sólo ha sido un puto día y siento que voy a morir si no aparece.―

―Yo también quiero encontrarla, pero la policía está haciendo todo lo posible, así que debemos tratar de calmarnos.―

―Mañana saldré a buscarla. La buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario.―

―Todos lo haremos.―le dio un beso en la frente.

―Estaba pensando, una de esas veces en las que la muy cabrona venía a interrumpirnos para preguntarnos si podía dormir con nosotros por el monstruo que vive debajo de su cama, yo pensé "Ojalá pudiera tener un maldito minuto de paz sin esta pequeña tortura rompiéndome las bolas". Creo que fue mi culpa que desapareciera.―

―No, Cartman. No fue culpa de nadie. Puedes arrepentirte de haber pensado eso porque la extrañas y la quieres aquí, pero eso no significa que haya tenido algo que ver.―

―Pero es que puede ser el karma. He dicho y hecho cosas horribles y ahora las estoy pagando.―

―Deja de decir eso. Ya verás que volverá y la tendremos correteando por la casa y discriminando minorías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.―

―Eso espero.―

Se besaron y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Y bueno, así termina el capítulo. De verdad, lamento muchísimo lo pésimo que fue, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, primero y principal, no es que odie-odie a Wendy... Ok, sí la odio, pero bleh (para mayor información, mirar "Chef se vuelve loco" xD). Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

—Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, Kenny. No quise dejarla sola, no pensé que...—sollozaba Stan.

—Te creo. Sé que nunca harías nada que la pusiera en peligro. Pero tienes que entender a Kyle y Cartman, ellos se sienten terriblemente mal, tan mal como tú. Es normal que no quieran verte, no significa que te odien.—le consolaba su amigo, sentado a su lado en el sofá.

—Tengo miedo de que puedan llegar a hacerlo. Es decir, no importa cuanto lo intente, todo lo que hago sólo empeora las cosas. Sólo buscaba acercarme a ella, no quería lastimar a nadie. ¿Es demasiado pedir caerle bien a mi hija?—

—Por supuesto que no lo es.—

—No es justo que esto esté pasándome. Mis padres me obligaron a irme, sólo tenía 16 años, ¿qué más podía hacer? Era casi un niño.—

—Stan, créeme, sé que no fue tu culpa. Pero no puedes esperar que Rachel te acepte en su vida de esa forma sin darle algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. Ni siquiera te conocía hasta hace pocas semanas.—

—Ahora sólo espero que esté bien. Necesito que aparezca, necesito que me diga que no me odia, necesito que vuelva a casa sana y salva.—

—La policía va a encontrarla...—

—¡La policía no va a hacer una mierda, Kenny! ¿En qué planeta vives? Han pasado dos putos días y ni siquiera tienen una pista de dónde puede estar. Sólo archivaron el caso, entre otro millón de casos, de gente más poderosa, más importante y con más dinero que todos nosotros juntos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos harán algo al respecto? Sólo se sientan a fingir que trabajan y se cagan en cualquier persona que realmente los necesite. Si Rachel llega a aparecer, no va a ser gracias a ellos, porque lamentablemente, la única forma de hacer justicia en este sistema, es por mano propia.—gritó, llorando.

—Amigo, cálmate.—

—¡No puedo calmarme! N-no puedo... No puedo más con esto...—se abrazó al rubio sin previo aviso.

—Tranquilo. Saldremos de esto, te lo prometo.—

—Gracias por apoyarme. Gracias de verdad...—

—Mis sentidos fujoshis se activaron, ¿qué está pasando aquí y por qué está pasando sin que yo vea?—llegó una vocesita desde el otro lado de la sala.

Ambos se soltaron y se giraron para ver a Margary. Tenía grandes ojeras y estaba muy despeinada, lo cual era extraño.

—Hey, están usando ropa...—se quejó la niña, decepcionada.

—Hija, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?—preguntó Kenny.

—No puedo dormir.—se acercó.

—Hace dos noches que tienes insomnio. Necesitas descansar.—

—La extraño mucho.—murmuró, con unas pocas lágrimas gestándose en sus ojos.

—Sé que la extrañas. Pero no debes...—

—Es mi mejor amiga.—se sentó sobre el regazo de su padre—Stan, ¿no sabes dónde está? Tienes que hacer que vuelva.—

—Lo haría si pudiera.—contestó el pelinegro, cabizbajo.

—Búscala.—

—Ya estoy buscando, pero es que...—

—Por favor, devuélveme a Rachel.—

—Lo intentaré, Margary.—

—Gracias.—lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla—Muchas gracias.—

* * *

_La cámara estaba sobre una bebé, sentada en su silla para comer, rompiendo todo lo que tenía a mano._

_—Vamos, Rachel. Dilo otra vez.—se oía una voz._

_—¡Cieda tu madita boca judía, Kahl!—gritó la criatura._

_—Te voy a matar, Cartman. No puedo creer que hayas hecho que las primeras palabras de mi hija sean...—se escuchó a otra persona de fondo._

_—Oye, ella lo dijo porque quiso.—_

_—Vete a la mierda, culo gordo.—_

_—¡Sí! Vete a la mieda, cudo godo.—repetía Rachel._

_—¡Hey!—protestaba una de la voces._

_—Ya no te parece tan divertido, ¿eh, culón?—_

_—Los detesto tanto, cabrones...—  
_

El video terminaba allí. Cartman se levantó del sofá y quitó la grabación de la videocasetera **(N/A: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿esas cosas prehistóricas aún existen actualmente? ._.)**, sólo para poner otra de las tantas películas caseras que tenían y regresar a su lugar. Entonces, Kyle llegó, luego de haber pasado horas recorriendo el pueblo pegando afiches.

—¿Sigues viendo esas cosas?—preguntó, en un tono suave.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?—se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

—Bueno, podrías darte un baño. Hueles terrible, y hace dos días que no te cambias la ropa.—se sentó a su lado.

—No me rompas las bolas. Me siento mal.—

—Yo también, pero... Olvídalo, no importa. Si no quieres bañarte, no hace falta que lo hagas.—

—Espero que no esté sufriendo demasiado.—comentó, afligido.

—No es justo que nos pase esto.—

—Hace años que no hago algo realmente terrible. Por supuesto que no es justo.—

—Ya no sé en donde más buscar.—

—Ni siquiera sé a quien debo golpear.—

—Esta es una de esas cosas que no se resuelven golpeando.—

—Sí... Es una mierda.—

* * *

—Debe ser difícil.—sonrió Wendy, sentándose cerca de Rachel.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?—preguntó la niña, enojada y sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

—Saber que arruinaste la vida de tus padres, que no les causaste más que problemas. Debe ser difícil.—

—Oh, ahora tratas de hacerme sentir culpable. Buen intento, zorra resentida.—

—Eres muy insolente, y eso no me agrada.—

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo decirte que... Es difícil. Pero debe ser aún peor que tu perro faldero te deje para empezar a salir con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué se siente convertir a tu novio en marica?—

—¡Cállate!—apagó el televisor y se puso de pie—Ya me tienes harta. Respondes como si no supieras lo que sucederá contigo. Es suficiente, no voy a soportarte más. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora? Saldré un momento para comprar lo necesario, y cuando regrese, terminaré con esto de una vez por todas. No debiste meterte conmigo, monstruo no buscado.—

—¿V-vas a matarme?—se asustó un poco.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, linda?—se dirigió a la puerta—Vuelvo en quince minutos. Como siempre digo, no quieras pasarte de lista mientras no estoy. Si te mueves de aquí, te encontraré, y tal vez también encuentre al resto de tu asquerosa familia. Estás advertida.—

Dicho esto, salió, cerrando con llave. Rachel entró en pánico, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando una forma de escapar sin dejar rastro. Fue entonces cuando, dirigiendo la vista hacia el lugar vacío en el sofá, se encontró con que, aparentemente, el celular de Wendy había caído de su chaqueta. Y eso accionó todo el movimiento en sus neuronas. Razonó que, como hace unas semanas había ido a la casa de Stan para disculparse con él, seguramente el papel con su dirección y número de teléfono seguía en el abrigo que, afortunadamente, también llevaba puesto en esa ocasión. Hurgó en su bolsillo y la nota estaba allí. Tomó el celular y marcó. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, podría salir de esta.

* * *

Stan, Kenny y Margary estaban almorzando juntos, en silencio. De pronto, el celular del pelinegro sonó y esté contestó sin demasiados ánimos.

—¿Diga?—

—Mira hippie, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero...—contestó la otra persona, con una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¡¿Rachel?!—

—Seh, hola.—

—Por Dios, estaba tan preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasó? Santo cielo, yo...—

—¡Déjame hablar, carajo!—

—Lo siento.—

—Escucha, es una larga historia. El caso es que estoy secuestrada en la casa de una psicópata que quiere matarme, y parece que la conoces muy bien.—

—¿Cuál es la dirección?—

—No estoy segura. Pero se llama Wendy y dice que es tu exnovia, así que...—

—¡Esa maldita cabrona!—

—Veo que no mentía. Bueno, salió por quince minutos y cuando vuelva va a "hacerme desaparecer". Por favor, llama a la policía y haz que vengan hasta aquí.—

—De acuerdo. Trata de hacer tiempo, te sacaremos de allí...—

—Está bien. Nos vemos.—

—¿En verdad era Rachel?—preguntó Kenny, al ver que su amigo había cortado.

—Sí. Sé dónde está. Wendy la tiene.—

—Carajo.—

—Llama a la policía, yo tengo que ir a avisarles a Kyle y Cartman. No tenemos mucho tiempo.—

—Ya voy. Apresúrate.—

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa, mientras Margary los miraba confundida, sin saber lo que pasaba. Por fin habían encontrado a Rachel, y ahora tenían que salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**CHAN! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos prontoooo :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sé que me odiarán por haberlos dejado con tantísimo suspenso, pero aquí estoy para saciar su sed de mediocridad literaria :D *deja el capítulo en el suelo y se va a esconder detrás de unos arbustos con una reverencia***

* * *

―¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto?―preguntó Wendy, pero Rachel no respondió―Siete jodidos años. No puedo creer que finalmente esté pasando. Nunca creí que tendría esta oportunidad.―

La niña seguía mirándola preparar el arma, a punto de llorar. "Sabía que no podía confiar en ese hippie de mierda", pensó.

―¿Qué sucede, linda? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Parecía encantarte hablar hace un rato. ¿Ya no tienes nada que decir? ¿Ni siquiera tus últimas palabras?―

―Te odio.―

―Descuida, el sentimiento es recíproco. Por suerte al fin voy a saldar las cuentas pendientes.―tomó la pistola que recientemente había llenado de balas y se le acercó―Abre la boca y di "Ah..."―

―No.―

―Mira, estoy dándote una ventaja. Podría simplemente disparar en cualquier sitio y dejarte desangrarte lentamente. En vez de eso, pienso meterte una bala en la garganta para que mueras lo más rápido posible. Ahora, haz lo que te digo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecerme.―

Rachel tomó aire y abrió la boca. Wendy metió el cañón de la pistola, y luego de sonreír diciendo "Dulces sueños, pequeña" se dispuso a apretar el gatillo. Pero, entonces, se escucharon sirenas policíacas fuera de la casa.

―¡¿Llamaste a la policía?!―le sacó el arma de la boca.

―No exactamente...―rodó los ojos, fingiendo inocencia.

―Hija de puta, ¿sabes el problema en el que me metiste?―

―Atención, salga con las manos en alto, tenemos toda la manzana rodeada.―se oyó una voz, viniendo de la calle.

―Si te entregas ahora tal vez...―quiso sugerir la niña.

―¿Bromeas? Secuestro de una menor e intento de homicidio, no me dejarán salir nunca.―

―Pero si te resistes será peor.―

―No. Nadie saldrá de aquí, aunque tenga que matarte.―

―No creo que seas tan estúpida. Una perra psicópata como tú debería poder darse cuenta de que no puedes matar a un rehén en un caso así, mi seguridad es lo único que los detiene de tumbar la puerta.―

―Creo que tienes razón.―admitió―Sí, tienes mucha razón... Ven conmigo.―

Dicho esto, usó su brazo libre para tomarla del cuello y apuntó la pistola a su sien. Luego, se acercó a la ventana lo suficiente para que la vieran y la escucharan, pero no podían acercarse.

―Muy bien, aléjense o le disparo.―anunció, sin soltar su agarre.

―Queremos negociar. Suelte a la niña y...―comenzó un policía con un altavoz.

―¡Muévase, así no se hace!―dijo Cartman, quitándole el objeto y empujándolo―¡Escúchame, zorra de mierda! Si no la dejas ir, te juro que la cárcel será el menor de tus problemas.―

―¡No te tengo miedo! No le tengo miedo a nadie.―

―¡Más te vale que empieces a tenerlo, hija de la más puta de las putas! Vas a morir en mis manos, pedazo de...―

―Si alguien va a morir, en todo caso sería esta abominación.―

―¡No la llames abominación!―

―¡Lo es! Su madre es un hombre, ella es un error de la naturaleza, debería matarla de una vez.―

―¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Rachel!―apareció Stan, que hasta entonces había estado callado y tratando de mantenerse lo más oculto posible.

―¡Voy a hablar de ella como quiera! No tendría que haber nacido.―

―Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.―

―Por favor, ¿olvidas que gracias a ella tus padres te hicieron dejar a Kyle?―

―No tiene nada que ver...―

―¿Nada que ver? Al contrario, lo que digo tiene mucho sentido. No te hagas el imbécil, sé muy bien como lo miras. Se te nota a leguas...―

―¿De qué diablos estás hablando?―

―¡Se te nota a leguas que tú no lo has olvidado! Se ve claramente que te gustaría estar en el lugar de Cartman ahora mismo. Pero no puedes, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te remplazaron con la peor opción, y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora sabes cómo se siente, ¿no es así, Stan?―

―N-no tienes ni idea... ¡No sabes nada de mí, deja de fingir que lo entiendes todo!―

―Entiendo las cosas porque quiero entenderlas. Deberías avergonzarte por seguir aferrándote a algo que sólo va a lastimarlos a todos. Siempre fuiste así, siempre buscas complicar las cosas, y a final de cuentas todo se resume en que yo soy la única con la que debiste estar desde un principio. Pero ya entendí que no eres más que un marica, y que me merezco a alguien mil veces mejor que tú. Es una pena la cantidad de años que desperdicié, y ahora voy a cobrarlos...―

De pronto, se escuchó un disparo, y Wendy soltó a Rachel para llevarse la mano a la herida que tenía en el brazo derecho, mientras caía al suelo por el dolor. Un grupo de paramédicos entraron corriendo a la casa para llevarla a una ambulancia. El resto de las personas que estaban presenciando la escena se giraron impactados, y vieron a Cartman girando un arma en su dedo índice.

―Tenía que hacerlo.―se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole la pistola al policía que tenía al lado.

La niña salió a la calle a toda velocidad, llorando y dirigiéndose a los brazos de Kyle, antes de que este fuera empujado por el castaño, que quería ser quien recibiera el abrazo.

―¡Papi!―le saltó encima enroscó las manos alrededor de su cuello.

―¡Mini-judía!―

―Gracias, gracias, gracias...―le besó la mejilla.

―Carajo, estaba tan preocupado.―pasó a la chiquilla a su madre.

―Mami, yo... Tenía mucho miedo.―

―Lo sé. Yo también. Tranquila, no llores, todo está bien.―la consoló, y la dejó en el suelo.

―¿Me dejas hablar con Stan a solas?―

―Adelante.―

―Genial. Vamos, hippie.―

Se fue a un lugar más solitario seguida por el pelinegro.

―De todas las estupideces que cometes, cuando haces algo bien tengo que reconocerlo.―

―Oh... ¿Gracias?―

―Yo soy quien debe agradecerte... Y pedirte perdón.―

―¿Perdón?―

―No puedo imaginar lo mucho que debió haberte preocupado todo esto, y la paliza que mi padre debe haberte dado por haberme dejado escapar.―

―A decir verdad, no me tocó.―

―Mamá lo detuvo, ¿cierto?―

―Mhm.―

―Lo suponía.―suspiró―Odio disculparme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Fue culpa mía.―

―No lo fue, Rachel. Estabas enojada y cometiste un error que tuvo consecuencias más grandes de las que hubiera tenido en un principio. Era imposible que supieras que algo así pasaría.―

―Aún así...―

―Escucha, si te hace sentir mejor, entonces te perdono. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal. No dejas de ser una niña y yo no dejo de ser el que era responsable de ti en ese momento. Se suponía que te cuidara.―

―Bien, entonces digamos que ambos fuimos pendejos, ¿te parece?―

―Trato hecho.―

―Volvamos, han pasado dos días desde la última vez que les rompí las bolas a mis padres y tengo miedo de perder mi toque.―

―De acuerdo, vamos.―sonrió.

* * *

―Uf, qué cansada estoy.―murmuró bostezando y tomando al oso de peluche con el que pasaba las noches de la estantería.

―Oye, Rachel.―dijo Cartman, entrando a la habitación con Kyle detrás de sí.

―¿Qué pasa?―

―¿No quieres dormir con nosotros hoy?―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―No lo sé, mamá. Esto del secuestro me hizo pensar muchas cosas, y tal vez sea el momento de madurar y empezar a dormir en mi cuarto para que puedan atender sus obligaciones maritales en paz.―

―Pero Rachel, el monstruo que vive debajo de tu cama hace muchos ruidos y no queremos que te coma.―se quejó el gordo.

―Los monstruos no existen, papi. Sólo son un invento del gobierno para infringir miedo en la población y distraerla de lo mierda que se está volviendo el país por culpa de todos esos ladrones vestidos de traje.―

―Por favor...―rogaron al unísono.

―Está bien, maricas. Dormiré con ustedes, pero más vale que no se despierten con ganas y se olviden de que yo estoy ahí en medio.―rodó los ojos.

Los tres se dirigieron al otro dormitorio y se acostaron. Usualmente, cuando dormían todos juntos trataban de separarse lo más posible para tener más lugar. Pero esa noche, debido a las circunstancias recientes, no pudieron evitar apegarse y abrazarse, hasta el punto de que quedaban dos gigantescos espacios libres a cada lado de la cama. Sin duda se habían extrañado demasiado, y la comodidad que siempre buscaban tener ahora carecía de toda importancia. Lo trascendente era estar juntos.

* * *

**Awwww :3! Bueno, eso ya resuelve el drama irreal. Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta, Cartman no va a tener problemas por haberle disparado a Wendy (que está super OoC porque la odio) ya que fue "por una buena causa", o no sé como decirlo. Fue en defensa de Rachel, y si se fijan, el mismo policía le había prestado un arma. Así que bleh, ¿quién te conoce, lógica? Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, la inspiración llegó de repente, así que que sea lo que Dios quiera xD**

* * *

—¡Baka, te voy a matar!—gritaba Margary, sentada sobre Rachel e intentando golpearla.

—¡Que te calmes, enana de mierda!—respondía ella, semi-acostada en el suelo y esquivando los puñetazos como podía.

—¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba, cabrona? ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!—

—¡Como si yo hubiera planeado que me secuestraran!—

—¡No tendrías que haberte escapado en primer lugar, imbécil!—

—¡Salte de encima de mí, esto se ve jodidamente yuri!—

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no serás mi super mejor amiga!—se levantó.

—Perfecto, porque tú tampoco eres mi super mejor amiga. Tendré una nueva super mejor amiga, que no esté obsesionada con el porno gay.—también se puso de pie.

—¡Hard Yaoi!—

—Lo que sea.—

—Entonces me voy.—

—Vete.—

—Eso haré.—

—Adelante.—

—Una vez que cruce por esa puerta yo...—

—Ven aquí, idiota.—la abrazó.

—Perdón por reaccionar así.—correspondió el abrazo.

En ese momento, sus padres salieron de la cocina, y entraron en la sala.

—Margary, tenemos que irnos ahora.—informó Kenny.

—¿Es necesario? ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?—

—No, te tengo una sorpresa.—

—¿Una sorpresa?—

—Sí, así que vamos.—

—Um, de acuerdo.—

Ambos abandonaron la casa y se subieron al auto.

—¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?—

—Estuve pensando mucho y me preguntaba si... Si te gustaría ir a llevarle flores a tu mamá.—

—¿A-a mi mamá? ¿Estás seguro?—

—Si es lo que quieres, entonces sí. Pero no voy a forzarte.—

—Sí quiero.—musitó.

—Entonces andando.—

* * *

Estando a sólo unos centímetros de la puerta del cementerio, Kenny soltó la pequeña mano de su hija y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, mirándolo confundida.

—Sólo tú vas a ir.—le entregó el ramo de margaritas que llevaba.

—Pero si tú no me acompañas, mi mamá se pondrá triste. ¿Qué voy a decirle si quiere saber por qué no fuiste a hablar con él? No quiero mentirle.—

—No le mientas, yo... Supongo que puedo pasar. Hace cinco años que no le hablo, y nunca pude despedirme realmente.—

—Apúrate en ese caso.—volvió a tomarle la mano y lo obligó a entrar casi corriendo.

Empezaron a buscar la lápida de Butters. Margary veía el asunto de una forma muy inocente, convencida de que no tenía porque estar triste, ya que iba a saludar a su madre por primera vez. Kenny no sabía si podría contener las lágrimas, y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no tenía por qué contenerlas. Su hija era inteligente, y sabría entender si él sentía la necesidad de llorar. Hasta ahora, callarse esas cosas nunca le trajo buenos resultados.

—Mira, es esta. Dice "Leopold Butters Stotch". Ese es el nombre de mamá, ¿no?—señaló a una lápida cercana, con algo de dificultad para leerla.

—Sí, lo es.—pasó saliva.

—¿Puedo hablarle primero?—

—Adelante.—

—Hola, mami, ¿cómo está el tiempo allá arriba?—soltó una risita y continuó—¿Sabes? Hace unos días, en la escuela, la maestra nos pidió que hiciéramos dibujos con macarrones, y el mío fue uno de los mejores de la clase. Incluso me gané una estrella y me felicitaron. Ojalá lo hubieras visto. Pero bueno, se supone que puedes verlo todo, ¿no?—

Sonrió tristemente, y Kenny no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerte. Dicen que me parezco mucho a ti, y que la primera vez que me cargaste fue la última. Las cosas son tan diferentes a como debieron ser. Mis abuelos me odian porque yo tuve la culpa de que pasara todo esto. Mi papá está casi tan muerto como tú, porque te extraña tanto.—sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua—Perdóname por matarte.—

Se arrodilló en el suelo, se abrazó a la lápida y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El rubio se le acercó, poniéndose en la misma posición que ella para quedar a su altura, y acariciando su cabello de manera tranquilizadora.

—Margary...—

—Estoy bien.—se limpió las lágrimas.

—No lo mataste. Nadie lo hizo, son cosas que pasan.—

—Lamento haberme puesto así, puedes hablarle ahora si quieres. Te esperaré sentada allí.—apuntó con el dedo índice a un banco de madera, no demasiado lejos.

—Iré en un segundo.—

—Perfecto.—se fue corriendo para tomar asiento.

Se acomodó sentado en el suelo, de modo que quedaba frente a frente con el pedazo de piedra. Se mordió el labio, y medito sobre qué era exactamente lo que quería decir.

—Butters, nene, cuánto tiempo, ¿no?—rió nerviosamente y suspiró—Ya viste cuánto ha crecido nuestra hija, aunque creo que en cierto modo, la debes ver todos los días.—

Quedó mirando hacia abajo, mientras arrancaba algo de césped con los dedos de su mano derecha.

—Ella es la única razón por la que jamás hice caso a mis ganas de seguirte, aunque fuera sólo por un día. Te prometí que la cuidaría...—respiró profundo—Y tú me prometiste que todo saldría bien. Pero no fue así.—

Quitó algunas gotas de agua que brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas usando la manga de su abrigo. Tenía que ser fuerte, al menos por una vez.

—No estoy enfadado. Ninguno de los dos quería que te sucediera esto.—

Se pasó la mano por la frente, porque hace tiempo sabía que había algo que aún debía decirle a Butters, y estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que era ahora.

—¿Recuerdas que los últimos meses de embarazo me repetías con frecuencia que querías que rehiciera mi vida con alguien más si no sobrevivías? Bueno, yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no tenía por qué hacer eso, que seríamos una familia feliz, y aunque no fuera así, jamás podría reemplazarte...—tomó aire—Sigo creyendo que nadie podrá tomar el lugar que tuviste en mi vida. Pero sí hay alguien más.—

Se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que su cara quedaba a escasos centímetros de la tierra, y frustrado por lo que estaba pasando, le dio un golpe de puño cerrado al suelo, cosa que le dejó en la mano un poco de dolor. Volvió a incorporarse, y decidió que era mejor decirlo cuanto antes.

—Butters, creo que me gusta Stan.—reconoció, casi avergonzado de sí mismo—Sé que él sigue enamorado de Kyle, que ahora la única prioridad que tiene es recuperar a Rachel, y jamás podría verme de esa manera, pero... Siempre te amaré. Es sólo que... Olvídalo, sólo quería que lo supieras. Espero que me perdones.—

—Papi, ¿terminaste? Una grúa se está llevando tu auto.—se escuchó una vocesita detrás de él.

—Ya voy... ¡¿Qué?!—

—Te dije que te estacionaras bien.—

—Diablos, debemos irnos.—tomó a la niña de la mano y comenzó a correr para evitar que remolcaran su vehículo.

Entonces, una brisa repentina y misteriosa empezó a soplar, levantando las hojas secas de los árboles que caían debido a la época del año. Kenny pensó que tal vez se había vuelto loco y estaba oyendo cosas, pero cuando el viento acarició su oído, creyó haber escuchado algo más que el silbido. Le pareció escuchar una voz diciendo "Ve por él". Una voz que conocía muy bien, la de Butters. Pese al difícil momento que había pasado recién y el hecho de que se estaban llevando su auto, tuvo que sonreír. Porque por fin, podría permitirse una segunda oportunidad, y no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable por ello.

* * *

**Que cursi soy xD! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos :3**


End file.
